


1. Пересечение Дж

by porzellan_maria



Series: Дракон и Сокровище [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Detectives, Dragons, M/M, Pirates, Romance, Thriller, Time Travel, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты точно этого хочешь? Ты в этом уверен на все сто? Должен тебя разочаровать – твои желания никого здесь не волнуют, запомни и больше не трать мое время попусту, если не хочешь…</p><p>- Побереги свои угрозы для своих слабоумных дружков! Если я сейчас не получу того, что я хочу, у тебя кровь польется через уши, а глаза вылезут на лоб и не вернутся, как и твои мозги с пола, где ты окажешься сию же минуту с пулей в башке, если не заткнешься и не позовешь своего хозяина. Шевелись!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Превращение

\- Ты точно этого хочешь? Ты в этом уверен на все сто? Должен тебя разочаровать – твои желания никого здесь не волнуют, запомни и больше не трать мое время попусту, если не хочешь…

\- Побереги свои угрозы для своих слабоумных дружков! Если я сейчас не получу того, что я хочу, у тебя кровь польется через уши, а глаза вылезут на лоб и не вернутся, как и твои мозги с пола, где ты окажешься сию же минуту с пулей в башке, если не заткнешься и не позовешь своего хозяина. Шевелись!

Нагловатый красавчик с татуировкой в виде оскаленного черепа с костями на виске презрительно скривился, будто кто-то врезал ему под дых, и не сдвинулся с места, а только поиграл накачанными мышцами – джинсовая безрукавка отлично показывала, что меткой банды он не ограничился, а расписал себя на все случаи жизни. 

Тристан был вообще-то готов, что ему придется применить силу, но не думал, что так быстро и при дневном свете. И поэтому для страховки решил повторить попытку – ему срочно было нужно поговорить с Доком. Док Смит-Вессон не любил суеты и любопытства - мало кто из живущих в Городе мог похвастаться, что точно знает, как он выглядит. Но все, и не только в Городе, знали, где он живет и что он может помочь любому больному. Если и Док не знает, что делать, то можно идти за смолой для погребального костра. Уже никто не поможет. 

Как-то незаметно на Архипелаге все давно привыкли к спокойствию и относительному благоденствию: и зимы были сравнительно короткими, и лето нежарким. Но вот несколько недель назад гнилой ветер издалека принес в Поселение черную лихорадку. До Города она пока не добралась, но в Поселении, которое было близко не только к Морю, но и к Янтарному лесу, за которым были Чужие Земли и неизвестные хвори. Она разбушевалась вовсю – к этому дню там уже оставалась лишь горстка здоровых жителей. Тристана они и послали как гонца-просителя помощи. 

Ведь всем известно, что даже Док должен есть каждый день, а у Поселения ничего не осталось съестного даже на день жизни – белая гниль, пришедшая следом за черной лихорадкой, превратила в серую труху все съестное и все растения в Поселении. 

Все погибло, кроме Драконьего дерева. Колючего, старого и огромного. На узловатых безлистных ветках росли красные шары. В них был молочный густой сок – горький как хинная кора, но заставляющий на сутки забывать о голоде и сне. Потом на смельчака, не побоявшегося исколоть руки зазубренными иглами вокруг ягод и съевшего их, невзирая на терпкую горечь, спустя сутки нападал сильный голод. Но Тристан надеялся, что к этому времени ему удастся не только попасть к Доку, но и спасти тех, кто еще оставался в живых и ждал от него помощи.

Тристан глубоко вдохнул и… негромко зарычал. Красавчик отпрянул и потянулся куда-то под прилавок, но не успел и шевельнуться, как оказался придавленным к столешнице ухом и щекой, а руки заломленными к спине. Глаза Тристана пожелтели, а зубы слегка заострились – он еще пытался контролировать Превращение, пока это было возможно.

\- Вовкулак! 

\- Он самый.

\- Ты не человек, ты из Волчьего поселка! Что тебе нужно от Дока волчара?

\- Волки тоже болеют, когда они в человечьем обличье. Где он? Говори быстрей, если жизнь дорога!

\- Туда вам и дорога! Я не знаю где Док, а если бы знал, то не сказал бы. Чертово племя, все никак не сгинете! Я тебя не боюсь – вы людей не едите!

\- Но кусаемся очень сильно, если разозлить. Попробуй, и всю жизнь будешь потом без уха или пальца – ни слышать, ни стрелять, только коз пасти будешь!

Тристан приготовился уже или кусать, или превращаться – особо не хотелось ни того, ни другого, но адреналиновая злость уже срывала контроль, а тогда дела будут плохи, и с Доком он уже не сможет заговорить до следующей ночи. И останется он тогда, как волк-одиночка, обреченный полуголодным скитаться по грязным переулкам и пугать носильщиков еды или припозднившихся прохожих…

Но не успел Тристан дорисовать в мельчайших подробностях эту мрачную картину ближайшего будущего, как он почуял приближение еще одного противника. К запаху дешевого табака, мускуса, старой кожи от красавчика добавился запах контрабандных сигар и вербены.

\- Эдвард, с глаз моих долой, пока я тебя сам не покусал, - высокий блондин, затянутый с ног до головы в черную кожу, говорил тихим вкрадчивым голосом, но от него шли мурашки, и шерсть Тристана встала бы дыбом, если бы он уже превратился.

\- Как скажете, хозяин! – Эдвард, слегка примятый встречей с доской и руками Тристана, мигом исчез в темноте. 

Тристан молча стоял, скрестив руки на груди, он был почти одного роста с… Кто же этот хозяин с ледяными глазами? К уже понятым настойчиво примешивался какой-то непонятный запах, сбивавший с толку. К черту все это – ему нужен Док!

\- Так кто-нибудь здесь скажет, где я могу найти Дока? – Тристан тут же увидел, как мгновенно сузились глаза Ледяного – так он решил пока окрестить владельца этой гостиницы или бара - он вечно путался в этих городских названиях, от которых все равно нет никакого толка в Поселении, особенно сейчас.

\- А кто его спрашивает? Вер…

\- Вер Тристан из Поселения. Если я его не найду, то в Поселении никого завтра уже не будет. Так где Док, хозяин Эдварда? Это ты знаешь? Или ты просто любишь задавать вопросы?

\- Я Эрик. Док работает теперь на меня.

\- Эрик. Эрик Летучий Голландец? Самый кровожадный и алчный пират Архипелага? И теперь Док работает на тебя? Даже малые дети знают, что Док лечит всех.

\- Потише, волчонок Тристан, времена меняются, даже ты уже это заметил. Так что, мне, конечно, жаль немного, но я думаю, завтра ты будешь один выть на луну, или что вы там делаете еще в своей деревне… 

Где-то в глубине дома скрипнули половицы или несмазанная дверь – кто-то быстро шел к источнику шума. Глаза Эрика неожиданно сверкнули красными огоньками. И Тристан, едва удержавшийся от превращения, наконец, вспомнил, что это за странный запах – так пахнут водоросли, выброшенные штормом. Из них когда-то делали Отгоняющее зелье, которого боялись веры. Но сейчас от этого запаха Тристан только расчихался. Когда после третьего чиха у него не только зазвенело в голове, но и заслезились глаза, он уже не мог думать ни о чем серьезном и не сразу даже понял, что к ним присоединился еще кто-то. Кто-то, оставшийся в тени занавеса за спиной Эрика. Кто-то пахнувший анисом, карамелью, коками апельсина и ромом.

\- Чем я могу тебе помочь Тристан из Поселения? – голос был слегка приглушенным тканью, но хорошо поставленным и с легким заморским акцентом.

\- Мне нужен Док Смит-Вессон. Это вопрос жизни и смерти.

Док, или кто бы это ни был, не ответил ничего, так как в разговор мешался Эрик:

\- Док поедет в Поселение только в обмен на что-то. Что у тебя есть для меня, вер Тристан?

\- Драконье дерево.

Где-то в глубине дома что-то зашумело и упало с глухим стуком – любопытный Эдвард услышал невероятную новость – на Архипелаге еще есть драконье дерево!  
**  
Драконье дерево, по утверждению некоторых старинных книг – это природный источник вечной молодости, но в манускриптах изначально была еще одна важная страница с примечаниями, которую переписчики не включили в известные списки – бесконечная эта молодость дается не всем, а для кого-то оборачивается таким же вечным сном.

 

**  
На улице крапал дождь – противный и мелкий, но пока они шли к повозке, он превратился в ледяной поток воды с ураганным ветром – будто кто-то за черными тучами хотел воспротивиться их поездке в Поселение. Но думать об этом было некогда. Ливень прекратился также внезапно, как и начался, но Док так и не снял капюшон своего плаща. Плащ был сделан из грубой бурой шерсти, и надежно укутывал Дока с ног до головы. Даже глаза было не разглядеть. Руки Рока были в толстых черных кожаных перчатках для соколиной охоты, при ходьбе каблуки его невидимой под плащом обуви еле слышно цокали, как обычно это происходит, если на тебе сапоги с металлическими набойками как у Всадников или Гвардии. Док был полон секретов и тайн, но главное - он сразу согласился поехать в Поселение и помочь. Но Тристану пришлось вытерпеть и запах гниющих водорослей от Эрика, и самого самодовольного Эрика, который сам не поехал, но послал с ними соглядатая - для сбора драконьих ягод. Корзина ягод в обмен на оставшиеся жизни – такой был уговор.

На меньшее Тристан и не рассчитывал, но он совсем не ожидал, что их соглядатаем окажется… кицунэ. В людском обличье – Белла Тальбот, правая рука Эрика Голландца. Рыжая бестия в скрипящих, еще новеньких, охотничьих доспехах по последней городской моде – белые лосины, замшевые ботфорты и камзол из блестящей черной кожи. Белла клнечно, не знала, что путь в Поселение – это не специальная охотничья – широкая гравийная - дорога, а, разбитая колесами и непогодами, смесь глины, камней и грязи, но Тристан решил ничего не говорить, а пошел проверить, что за четверку лошадей выдал им Эрик. Как он и подозревал, лошади годились разве что на колбасу голодным дворнягам. Срочно был нужен другой способ, чтобы вовремя добраться до Поселения. 

Все время, пока шли переговоры, Док не проронил ни слова. Тристан пытался понять, что общего у Дока и Эрика, почему Док соглашается, чтобы за него говорил Эрик, но ничего вразумительного так и не придумал. Кроме проигрыша в карты или кости ничего в голову не пришло, но сейчас нужно было где-то взять двух нормальных лошадей, на которых можно галопом добраться в Поселении до темноты. Сам бы он, как и положено веру, просто перекинулся и бежал бы впереди, чтобы никто не сбился с пути. 

Раньше еще летали на драконах, но драконов давно никто не видел, только картины в замке говорили, что было когда-то такое время, и на лошадях тогда ездили только малые дети и барышни-невесты. Все взрослые жители архипелага летали и ночью, и днем на драконах пока откуда-то из-за Седьмого Моря не пришел корабль пиратов-охотников на драконов. И вот сейчас, кроме их Драконьего дерева, больше ничто на Архипелаге и не напоминает о тех золотых денечках. А когда стало ясно, что пираты здесь остались надолго, то уже никто и не хотел лишний раз заговаривать о драконах. Себе дороже, да и некогда. Вместе с пиратами на Архипелаг пришли дурные ветры и злые хвори. И как-то незаметно пираты прибрали к рукам все, что можно было купить в Городе.

Из этих невеселых мыслей его вывел недовольный вскрик Беллы – кто бы сомневался, что так и будет:

\- Эй, вер, так мы едем или нет? Что-то не верится мне, что у вас до сих пор растет драконье дерево, наврал, поди, все - вот и тянешь кота за хвост, а зря – Эрик шутить не любит. И останешься ты, красавчик, без руки за такие шутки.

Тристан не успел ничего возразить на глупую болтовню, как рядом послышался молодецкий свист – Док, оказывается, умел звать лошадей – и на призыв прискакала троица черных коней. Красавцев, как на подбор – веди сразу на ярмарку и проси любую цену. Каждый из черной троицы остановился перед будущим всадником и слегка наклонил голову, давая в руку поводья. Можно было отправляться в путь.  
**  
За время пути Док не проронил ни слова – даже, когда копыта Черныша на полном скаку попали в лужу, и грязная вода забрызгала его с ног до головы. Белла сначала пыталась что-то говорить или спрашивать, но езда галопом по плохой дороге - плохой собеседник особенно, если ты едешь на таком норовистом жеребце, как Ворон. Тристану достался Уголек. Клички были написаны на поводьях – кто-то позаботился обо всем, как и о припасах в дорогу – и для лошадей, и для людей. Солнце уже почти село, когда они въехали на каменистую тропу, что вела наверх, на Черную Скалу, где и находилось Поселение.

Черныш снова показал свой норов – он громко заржал и начал пятится. Ворон начал косить глазом и хрипеть, только Уголек тихонько прял ушами и перебирал передними копытами, стоя на месте. Белла снова попыталась что-то сказать, но Док снова свистнул специальным свистом – лошади вмиг успокоились и мирно потрусили друг за другом наверх.

В Поселении было совсем тихо. Это был плохой знак. Но на площади, прямо перед Драконьим деревом, горел огромный костер, и кто-то сидел рядом, то ли пытаясь согреться, то ли заснуть – от черной лихорадки вееров начинало знобить, и даже десяток шкур не давал согреться. При таком ознобе ничто не помогало, кроме тепла от пламени костра. Здесь главное было - не заснуть и не упасть в огонь. Ожоги для веров в людском обличье были также смертельны, как и вода для огня. 

Док сразу же спешился и стал развязывать седельную сумку с зельями, когда Белла попыталась сделать тоже самое, Ворон вдруг взбрыкнул, и она перелетела кубарем через голову, приземлившись прямо на спину обернувшегося Тристана.


	2. Сапожник без сапог: Исцеление/Заклинание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тристан даже особо не думал об этом, он лишь пытался поверить в то, что из всего Поселения в живых осталось только трое – он, Тристан Лесной, подкидыш, найденный двадцать зим назад на лесной опушке, и Белые близнецы – дети Правителя Поселения, Магнус и Регина. Тристан учуял сразу их запах, как только осторожно подполз к костру, чтобы даже маленький уголек не попал на него, пока он оставался в облике вера. Они пахли древесной корой опавшими листьями – как и все веры, когда они тяжело болеют, но к этим древесным, болезненно тревожащим запахам лихорадки добавлялся их личный знак-метка. Белые близнецы пахли Драконьим соком. Горький, дурманящий запах красных ягод жизнесмерти ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Сейчас он стал очень слабым, разбавленным, но все равно узнаваемым даже на расстоянии.

Тристан сбросил ее с себя и завыл, призывая всех, кто мог еще отозваться. Тени у костра не пошевелились. Белла к этому моменту уже встала на ноги – ее щегольской наряд был измазан глиной и густо усыпан опавшими иглами Драконьего дерева – если бы это не была толстая специально выделанная для охоты, кожа, то Белла бы уже почувствовала на собственной шкуре, почему плоды Драконьего дерева так трудно достать. 

Док уже стоял у костра. Костер горел ярко и затухать не собирался, поэтому было ясно видно, хотя на небе не было ни звезд, ни даже кусочка лунного серпа, что темными тенями оказались двое вееров. Двое из дюжины, которая утром еще была на ногах. Тристан завыл еще жалобней, надеясь, что на зов сейчас выйдет еще кто-то. Но никто не вышел. Лихорадка скосила почти всех. 

Док тихо свистнул, и все лошади подошли к костру, осторожно переступая через камни и грязь, невидимые в непроглядной темноте волчьей ночи. Они стали полукругом за спиной дока, создавая живую стену. И теперь ни Белла, уже в полный голос сыпящая самими страшными пиратскими проклятиями – она снова оступилась и угодила в яму с лечебной черной глиной, ни Тристан не видели, что же там делает Док. 

Тристан даже особо не думал об этом, он лишь пытался поверить в то, что из всего Поселения в живых осталось только трое – он, Тристан Лесной, подкидыш, найденный двадцать зим назад на лесной опушке, и Белые близнецы – дети Правителя Поселения, Магнус и Регина. Тристан учуял сразу их запах, как только осторожно подполз к костру, чтобы даже маленький уголек не попал на него, пока он оставался в облике вера. Они пахли древесной корой опавшими листьями – как и все веры, когда они тяжело болеют, но к этим древесным, болезненно тревожащим запахам лихорадки добавлялся их личный знак-метка. Белые близнецы пахли Драконьим соком. Горький, дурманящий запах красных ягод жизнесмерти ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Сейчас он стал очень слабым, разбавленным, но все равно узнаваемым даже на расстоянии.

Белла попыталась подойти ближе к огню, чтобы рассмотреть, что же делает с Близнецами Док, но Тристан мгновенно отреагировал низким, угрожающим ворчанием, от которого кони прижали уши и испуганно заржали. Белла от неожиданности оступилась и свалилась на огромный камень-валун рядом с Тристаном. В камне была выемка, заросшая мхом, в нее какая-то запасливая камне-белка складывала зимние запасы. Камне-белки не только жили в камнях, они также ими питались. Не всеми подряд, конечно, а только теми, что можно было найти на побережье, теми, которые море и время отполировали и лишили острых углов и граней. Но Белле все равно не повезло – это было хранилище гигантской камне-белки, поэтому и припасенные камни тут были немаленькие.

За цветистыми чертыханиями Беллы, разбившей колено или локоть или все вместе взятое - по цветистым фразам стало понятно, что она с Севера – очень странно для кицунэ обычно они были с Запада, Тристан пропустил то мгновение, когда цвет пламени сменился с оранжево-красного на бледно-голубоватый. Лошади уже тихо и незаметно отошли в сторону. Теперь и веру, и кицунэ, наконец, стало видно, что же делает с Близнецами Док. Белла прекратила ругаться и, будто завороженная, стала следить за исцелением.

Док тихонько бормотал что-то и водил правой рукой над головой Магнуса, левой вливал какое-то снадобье Регине. Перчатки он так и не снял, только капюшон плаща слегка съехал на плечи. Тристану стал виден затылок. Цвет волос был не таким ярко-белым, как у близнецов, но нее черным, как у всех известных Тристану жрецов и лекарей, да и волосы были коротко стрижены, так было принято только в Гвардии или у …. Не может быть – их же всех изловили и продали! Их нет. Или все-таки они еще есть? Пламя разгорелось сильнее, и Тристан увидел метку Дракона на шее. И тут же порадовался, что сейчас в обличье вера, когда он может только рычать или скулить, иначе бы он радостными возгласами выдал Дока перед соглядатаем Голландца. Ведь настоящий дракон, обманувший главаря пиратов это добыча покрупнее, чем все ягоды Драконьего дерева! А теперь это тайна которую знает только Тристан.

Дракон – Тристан все равно называл его про себя Доком – будто почувствовал чужой взгляд и снова накинул капюшон, полностью закрываясь от чужих взглядов. Исцеление шло медленно, но постепенно запах лихорадки стал слабеть и превращаться в запах меха и сосновой смолы – так обычно пахнут все молодые веры. Небо стало медленно сереть, а Тристан осознал, что может обернуться и залезть на Драконье дерево за ягодами – уговор есть уговор. Хоть и спас он лишь двоих.

Не успел вер подойти поближе к своим вещам, заранее осталенным в густом кустарнике, чтобы не ходить голышом после превращения, как прямо перед его носом появилась кицунэ – Белла, вероятно, решила, что в лисьем облике она будет меньше мерзнуть, чем в измазанном и уже насквозь промокшем наряде охотницы-амазонки. Лисица обнюхала его и недовольно тявкнула - мол, где тут ваша еда, веры? Тристан немного попятился и, сморщив нос, предупреждающе раздраженно зарычал, вздыбливая шерсть на загривке и показывая передние клыки и острые белые зубы в широко открытой пасти – не лезь, сестричка, а то хуже будет!

Иди к дереву – кицунэ залезет на него, я скажу, какие ягоды сорвать для близнецов! Быстрее!

Судя по реакции Беллы – прижатые уши и распушенный, ставший в два раз больше от испуга и злости, хвост, она услышала то же самое

Док действительно был Драконом, только они и некоторые знахари могли разговаривать без слов. Тристан лишь мог надеяться,  
что Белла после превращения не захочет проверить, что скрывает Док под своим плащом. Или Тристану придется ее заставить.

Лови ягоды, а не занимайся глупостями.

А вот мысли читали только драконы, поэтому их так хотели купить разные заморские правители. И до сих пор никто не мог объяснить, как удалось пиратам обмануть драконов и практически всех их истребить.

Потом расскажу, это длинная история, а сейчас хватай корзину и лови семь и семь ягод. Потом каждую вторую бросишь в костер и сразу же обернешься, ты непременно должен это сделать раньше кицунэ и рядом с костром.

Кицунэ уже сидела на ветке и жалобно скулила – острые иглы с зазубринами беспощадно кусали лапы и живот, но деваться было некуда – ягоды по бессловесной указке Дока нужно было откусывать и сбрасывать в корзину, которую в зубах держал Тристан. 

Все прошло, как и приказал Док, когда Тристан обратился, то перед ним вместо голубого огня был белесый пепел и зеленовато-бледные, но все равно живые, Близнецы. Они, как обычно, разговаривали только с друг другом, и даже спасение их жизни не было причиной этого не делать. Тристан быстро оделся и пошел за наградой для Голландца – обещанные ягоды были собраны еще до отъезда. Ведь только немногие знали, что чудодейственные свойства ягоды имели лишь в определенные дни года, во все остальное время они лишь на сутки позволяли забыть о еде и усталости. Уговор есть уговор, о специальных условиях никто договаривался. Когда Тристан вышел к тропинке, Док уже сидел на лошади, как и надутая кицунэ – она хоть и куталась в плащ, но все руки у нее были в зубчатых кровавых порезах от иголок, и даже полная корзина ягод не заставила ее довольно улыбнуться. По ее лицу было видно, что она сейчас думает скорее о том, как скоро она окажется в теплой и сухой постели, чем о выживших верах и Доке. Трое всадников пустились осторожной иноходью вниз по крутой тропе - за шорохом мелких камней, осыпающихся под копытами, никто не заметил, что следом за ними спустя некоторое время неспешно побежали два белоснежных волка.

Голландец был зол – он точно знал, что жалкий волчишка его обманул, обвел вокруг пальца, но доказывать – себе дороже авторитет можно потерять, а уговор с Доком не сегодня-завтра должен был закончиться, и кто его знает, куда он захочет податься. А тут еще за то время, что Белла была в отъезде, Эдвард зазевался и не вовремя закрыл таверну. И теперь нужно или платить штраф в размере недельной выручки, или месяц бесплатно поить ночную стражу. Он, конечно, мог бы их всех напоить, а потом перерезать глотки и выбросить в море на корм рыбам, но тогда бы он не смог остаться в городе и продолжать торговлю. Для моря есть молодое мясо, а он хочет солить золото в бочках, а не нерадивых матросов. А теперь еще и ягоды ему привезли подсохшие – из них только варево для взбодрения снулых юнцов и дряхлых старцев варить, а не серьезным покупателям предлагать. И Белла изрезала руки колючками, но почему взяла лежалый товар, а не свежий, так и не сказала, вообще словом не обмолвилась с тех пор, как приехала. И это еще судья Фо не видел, что случилось с тройкой его вороных, он все это время просидел за карточным столом – карта ему шла, и отдавать фарт он не собирался. Но ругаться с Доком – себе дороже, поэтому всю сжирающую его злость Эрик решил сорвать на каких-то дворнягах, что только что на свою беду, забрели на подворье. Злость застилает глаз и разум. В этот раз Эрику еще повезло – в последний момент он понял, кто перед ним, и отбросил булыжник в сторону. Белые волки-близнецы презрительно сморщили носы и зарычали в унисон так, что все лошади на конюшне громко заржали, а все окрестные псы и собаки дружно завыли. Тут же все, кто не спал или уже проснулся от шума, пооткрывали деревянные ставни и попытались разобраться, что к чему. В поднявшейся суете и наступившем гаме парочка волков бесследно растворилась в городских переулках.

Тристан, уставший от тряской дороги, так еще и не пришедший в себя даже не от неблагодарности спасенных Близнецов, а от мысли, что теперь он совершенный сирота и подкидыш в этом Городе, отвел лошадей в стойло, привел их в порядок после дороги, наконец, осознал, насколько он голоден.

Поднимайся в мою комнату по боковой лестнице, чтобы Голландец не видел, я тебе приберег немного мясного пирога и рассказ о драконах.

Поднимаясь по узкой лестнице, Тристан пытался отвлечься от мыслей в духе: «Что я вообще-то знаю о драконах, если Док - дракон, и не едят ли они случайно глупых и доверчивых веров, наевшихся пирогов, вместо ужина?». Он понимал, что мало того, что это глупо, и уже поздно бояться, особенно, если Док слышит его мысли, но все равно не мог выбросить те отрывки разговоров о драконах, что он слышал в детстве. Но вкусный, сытный запах горячих пирогов с мясом – единственной городской еды, которую веры в человеческом виде могли безбоязненно есть – почти его убаюкал и отвлек не только от запахов конюшни и мышиной семьи, поселившейся под темной лестницей, но и одним махом развеял все страхи и сомнения по поводу кровожадности драконов. Тристан на цыпочках осторожно переступал все скрипучие и давно расшатавшиеся ступеньки, и вот – он перед источником одуряющего запаха съестного и самой большой тайны, которую он знал. Дверь была приоткрыта – внутри горел маленький светильник. Тристан глубоко вдохнул и бесшумно проскользнул в комнату.

Я не ем веров, драконы едят только ягоды Драконьего дерева, пока молодые и глупые и плохо летают, а потом каждый получает Заклинание и живет, пока оно держится. 

Заклинание? Драконье заклинание? Так это не детские сказки – то, что у каждого дракона был свой дар! Тристан на мгновение растерялся - он был страшно голоден, но и любопытство тоже требовало своей пищи.

Съешь пироги, пока они еще горячие, а потом я попрошу тебя об услуге, и после этого смогу ответить на все вопросы.

В бродячем цирке этот номер бы прошел на ура у детишек и прочей непритязательной публики – Тристан даже сам удивился, как быстро он опустошил глубокую миску с пирогами. Голод слегка утихомирился, и Тристан с новыми силами был готов сделать то, о чем бы его попросил Док. Тот продолжал хранить молчание, повернувшись к нему спиной. Тристан еще раз для верности повторил мысленно, что уже готов выслушать любую просьбу Дока. И темная комната с наглухо задернутыми занавесками как по волшебству осветилась золотистым сиянием – Док-дракон сбросил с себя накидку. Он весь светился, будто подсвеченный солнечными лучами, которые удерживала на месте причудливая вязь Заклинания.

Ты должен до полуночи отвезти меня к подножию Драконьего дерева, или мое Заклинание иссякнет, и я никогда не смогу обратиться снова. Сейчас ты обернешься в волка, а я обернусь твоим ошейником по-другому я не смогу выбраться отсюда – Голландец следит за мной. А у меня сейчас нет почти сил для настоящего Превращения – я почти все потратил на выкуп. Мой дар – превращать все, что я вижу и называю, в золото ил камень. Поэтому я молчу, а Голландец думает, что я слегка сумасшедший и немой. Помоги мне, Тристан!

Тристан, не раздумывая, сбросил одежду и перекинулся, а Док-дракон тем временем закружился как огромный шар, который сразу же скрутился в ослепительную золотую дугу – ошейник сел как влитой, его практически было не видно под шерстью. И тут дверь без стука открылась – вер спрятался за толстую штору и сразу же почувствовал, как струйка сырого воздуха из приоткрытого окна холодит шею и подсказывает путь к отступлению. Но к счастью прыгать в окно не пришлось – Белла, а это была она, несколько раз окликнула Дока и убралась восвояси, недовольно топоча по лестнице. Она была вне себя от злости – ни Дока нигде не было, ни волчонка, и никто вокруг их не видел, поэтому, немудрено, что не заметила серую тень, беззвучно спустившуюся вслед за ней по скрипучим ступенькам. 

Зато Тристана заметили Близнецы, которые, понаблюдав за его маневрами, молча разделились - Регина осталась возле конюшни, а Магнус побежал следом за Тристаном. Оставалось несколько часов до окончания волчьей ночи.


	3. Волчья ночь. Собачьи дни и секрет кицунэ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тристан в этой круговерти слегка даже подзабыл, что дракон умеет говорить без слов. Теперь было главное - не поддаться Зову и не завыть, вызывая противников на соревнование. Во время волчьей ночи веры искали соперников для боя или пару. Сейчас Тристан должен был просто молчать.

В этот раз Тристан побежал в Поселение секретной тропой – там бегали только веры, камне-белки и прочие лесные звери. Ни один всадник там не смог бы проехать – дорога была узкой, каменистой, извилистой и скрытой колючими ветками барбариса и зарослями волчьей ягоды. Но по ней можно было очень быстро добраться к скале, а там уже было рукой подать до Поселения и Драконьего дерева.

Не успел Тристан сделать первый поворот, как вдруг понял, что на тропе он не один. Кто-то из Близнецов следовал за ним.

Остановись и ты узнаешь, кто это, через минуту. Но у нас осталось очень мало времени – ты должен решить, что важнее.

Тристан прижал уши и побежал изо всех сил. Если он прав, что за ним гонится Регина, то у нее не хватит сил бежать так быстро, а если все-таки он ошибается, и это Магнус, то он просто выберет тайный поворот, и они разминутся на какое-то время.

Громкий хруст ломающихся веток и тяжелое дыхание подтвердили второй вариант – Тристан зажмурился и нырнул в глубокую нору. Несколько лет назад он нашел ее, когда гонялся за камне-белкой. Точнее, он туда провалился и долго не мог выбраться, пока не догадался пройти вглубь, а не пытаться выскочить, проваливаясь еще сильнее, тогда он и выяснил, что это не заброшенная нора, а особый подземный переход, который почти вдвое сокращает путь в Поселение. Тристан лишь дважды решился пройти через него, так как в последний раз он наткнулся на клубок змей, которые почти вышли из спячки, и еле успел от них убежать – все веры, знакомые Тристану, панически боялись любых змей, даже полусонных. Но теперь выбирать не приходилось.   
Не бойся, они давно ушли отсюда, а мы уже почти у цели – я уже слышу запах дерева, если мы поспешим, то все получится, и никакие Близнецы не будут тебе страшны.

Под лапами захрустели сухие ветки, змей поблизости он не учуял, но все равно какой-то странный запах указывал на то, что рядом есть еще кто-то. Кто-то, пахнущий жухлыми листьями и морской солью. Да, это была солевая соня – большая любительница соли и глубоких нор. Она недовольно пискнула, разбуженная Тристаном, но никуда не убежала, а просто повернулась на другой бок и снова свернулась сонным клубком. Это был хороший признак – сони охотились на змей и потом сладко спали до новой схватки с пресмыкающимися. Значит, в переходе было совсем безопасно – никто им не помешает добежать к подножию дерева, а потом… Тристан еще толком не понял, что будет дальше, но все-таки надеялся, что дракон под угрозой потери Заклятия сдержит слово. Хотя …  
Припусти сильнее, я слышу Магнуса. Он учуял тебя и мог догадаться, зачем ты вернулся. Поспеши, и ты не пожалеешь, даю драконье слово.

Тристан остановился, повернулся назад и сунул лапу в гнездо сони. Солевые сони – очень миролюбивы, они охотятся только на змей или … на тех, кто их разбудил. Тогда они начинают раздуваться и выплевывать на обидчика и нарушителя их сна запасы соли из своих защечных мешочков, помимо соли, из них выделялся еще сильно пахнущий секрет – он на какое-то время отбивал нюх у лис и собак. Тристан надеялся, что эта уловка собьет Магнуса со следа, хотя бы ненадолго, а там уже и Драконье дерево - совсем рядом. 

Его близость Тристан ощущал в буквальном смысле: ошейник-дракон становился все тяжелее, его будто тянули невидимые силы дерева. Все это заметно замедляло бег. Но нежелание попасть под обстрел разбуженной солевой сони (однажды ему не повезло, тогда почти целый день понадобился, чтобы нюх вернулся хотя бы наполовину) и пересекаться с высокомерным Магнусом (даже в лучшие времена Поселения он при встрече с Тристаном делал вид, что не видит его, хотя Тристан был почти в полтора раза крупнее, и презрительно морщил нос) добавило веру ровно столько сил, чтобы он буквально вылетел к подножию дерева и упал, тяжело дыша, почти без сил. Ошейник сразу же разъединил свою тяжелую хватку, упал на ближайшую ветку, в полете сразу превращаясь в маленького дракона. 

Дракон подлетел к вершине, теряющейся в темном предзакатном небе. Белый всполох. И вниз заструилась огромная золотая спираль – дракон полностью обвил все дерево, собирая ягоды. Свечение становилось все ярче, пока все вокруг не залило ярко-белым сиянием, как будто все главные звезды спустились с небес и устроили праздничный хоровод.

\- Представляешь, сиротинка, сколько Голландец даст за такого дракона? – голос Регины возник будто ниоткуда. Тристан настолько опешил, что даже не зарычал, а просто отскочил в сторону.

Регина, нарушая все запреты волчьей ночи, была в человеческом облике. Ее одежда чем-то напоминала одежду Беллы. Только она была вся черная, исключая перчатки. Их Регина оставила белыми – кровь противника будет лучше видно. 

\- Что таращишься, деревенщина? Твой маленький мозг пытается понять, как я здесь оказалась? Или, почему я не машу хвостом и не рычу на тебя, как и положено Белой волчице? Я ничего тебе не скажу – это не твое дело. Тебе повезло, что ты спас меня, но вот мне совсем не повезло, что ты еще спас этого идиота Магнуса. Он считает, что он теперь главный – оставил меня сидеть на вонючих задворках. Дубина, что с него взять.

\- Правду говорят сплетники: одному досталась умная голова, а другому – красивое лицо.  
\- Да как ты смеешь! – Регина замахнулась, забыв, что они не в Белом Зале, и никто теперь не заступится за Белую волчицу. 

Половина лица в человеческом обличье у нее всегда была завешена завесой белоснежных волос – их фамильной гордости и метки. Что там было не так с лицом, никто точно не знал. Известно было одно, что головой у Белых близнецов была Регина, а Магнус не мог пройти даже мимо самой маленькой лужи, чтобы не посмотреть на себя и не полюбоваться своей совершенной красотой. Так говорили злые языки, но теперь Тристан видел, что это не только чистая правда, но и еще новое препятствие в его и так нелегкой жизни. Да еще нельзя забывать о волчьей ночи. И тут же настал непроглядный даже для волчьего зрения мрак - Док в драконьем облике закончил кружить над Драконьим деревом, его сияние вмиг погасло, как тушат свечу. Все будто оказались в огромном черном мешке, поглотившем весь свет и все звуки вокруг. Наступила Волчья ночь.

**  
Не двигайся и не слушай Зов, я сейчас снова вернусь к тебе как ошейник. Пусть Регина считает, что я тебя обманул и улетел. Голландец – мастак на обещания. Он ей, наверное, новое лицо посулил за меня.

Тристан в этой круговерти слегка даже подзабыл, что дракон умеет говорить без слов. Теперь было главное - не поддаться Зову и не завыть, вызывая противников на соревнование. Во время волчьей ночи веры искали соперников для боя или пару. Сейчас Тристан должен был просто молчать. Это было чертовски трудно – то время, что понадобилось Доку, чтобы спрятать свою сущность показалось Тристану бесконечным. В ушах звенело так, будто в голове били невидимые барабаны - только вдобавок к нарастающему гулу казалось еще, что глаза словно собираются вот-вот лопнуть, а когти будто кто-то невидимый резал огненными ножами. Но вот все прекратилось. На шее снова появилась уже знакомая тяжесть. И тут он услышал, как страшно кричит Регина – то, что Зов не для человеческой ипостаси веров, он слышал, но никогда не думал, что кто-то захочет проверить - правда ли это. Регина решила все сделать по-своему и теперь поплатилась. Он только мог порадоваться, что ничего не видит.

**  
Не переживай, она выживет, просто ничего не будет помнить, забудет, кто она и что она видела.

Я НЕ ДАРОМ ПОБЕЖАЛА СЮДА! ГОЛЛАНДЕЦ УЖЕ НАШЕЛ ПОКУПАТЕЛЯ НА ДРАКОНА! А Я ЗАБЕРУ СЕБЕ ВЕРА, И ГОЛЛАНДЕЦ ПУСТЬ КАТИТСЯ К ЧЕРТЯМ!

В темноте по-прежнему не было ничего видно и практически ничего не слышно, но было ясно, что Белла проследила за Региной и увидела дракона, а ночь каким-то образом дала ему возможность слышать ее мысли. Два голоса пытались перекричать друг друга и вой Регины – слова перемешивались, голова раскалывалась от боли и чужих криков, но вер стойко держался и не поддавался желанию перекинуться. Хотя было нелегко устоять перед искушением – проверить, что с ним сделает волчья ночь. Он стал рыть яму – чтобы в ней спрятаться от какофонии, чтобы отвлечься и не думать о том, что же будет дальше. Что он будет делать, если дракон действительно улетит или просто сделает вид, что ничего не было. Ведь он все равно ничего не сможет с этим поделать. 

А вот здесь ты ошибаешься, но еще не время для таких разговоров. Просто доверься мне – я тебя не брошу ни пиратам, ни кицунэ, ни близнецам. Закрой глаза, мы сейчас полетим.

Тристан зажмурился изо всех сил, но все равно нестерпимое сияние на миг ослепило его даже через закрытые глаза. Док, плавно соскользнул в ямку, уже выкопанную Тристаном, и мгновенно увеличился во много раз, легко взлетел вверх, увлекая вера за собой. 

Ни кицунэ, ни Регине не удалось последовать за ним. Они, не сговариваясь, завыли в унисон. Волчья ночь вдруг закончилась. Начались Собачьи Дни.

** Собачьи Дни  
Собачьи дни – когда-то самое веселое время в Поселении. Время, когда молодые веры без пары могли делать два дня все, что вздумается, невзирая на цвет и размер. Веры, как игривые щенки, обычно сначала гонялись друг за другом по всем окрестностям, потом бежали к Морю, в человеческом облике купались там весь день, пока не наступала ночь. Тогда все снова возвращались на берег и выбирали пару, полагаясь лишь на запах. Никто не разговаривал до тех пор, пока выбор не был сделан. С приходом пиратов все изменилось, а теперь вообще непонятно, что будет с теми, кто выжил.  
**  
Когда Белла в облике кицунэ добралась до Города, было темно. Положение не спасали даже звезды, высыпавшие на небо после волчьей ночи. Холодный ветер принес огромные грозовые тучи. Закат был багрово-красным. Надвигалась буря. Дождь из пронизывающих холодных капель превратился в сплошной ледяной ливень, окатывающий вместе с порывами ветра с ног до головы. 

В ее комнате наверху был растоплен камин и приготовлена постель, но ничто не могло ее согреть. Невиданная тоска поселилась в душе – будто дракон украл весь пыл и задор и превратил ее в жалкую куклу. Но не успела она накрыться белым покрывалом из лебяжьего пуха, как в комнату без стука вошел Эрик. От злости его глаза просто побелели, но больше ничто не выдавало его состояния - он не кричал и не бранился. Это был совсем плохой знак. Он в два шага подошел к ее постели, сел на одеяло и, наклонившись к ее лицу, заговорил очень тихо, будто боялся, что кто-то их услышит: 

\- Белла, ты меня подвела, и я очень расстроен. Очень. Есть только один выход…

Тоска сменилась тошнотворным страхом. Ее бросило в холодный пот – Белла даже забыла, что это возможно, она так надеялась на удачу, что попала в собственную ловушку. Кицунэ, по пиратским поверьям, могли прыгать через годы и попадать в другие страны, но никто не знал, куда он точно попадет и сможет ли потом вернуться в целости. Семья Беллы была как раз из таких лис-прыгунов. Они знали все, что было возможно, и сами не раз «прыгали», когда это было необходимо. Причина должна была быть очень серьезной: каждый прыжок в одну сторону – минус год жизни, а что-то, принесенное из другой страны – минус чья-то жизнь там. Трудно представить, сколько будет стоить прыгнувшей кицунэ возвращение дракона. А вот некоторые драконы могли летать туда-обратно, легко путешествуя по странам и временам, некоторые, но не все, к несчастью Беллы, Регина успела разболтать, что им попался не только золотой, но еще и летучий дракон. И теперь ей придется прыгать вслед за ним. А потом вернуть его или остаться там - в неизвестном времени, в чужой стране, навсегда, как человек, а Эрику ничто не помешает истребить всю ее семью. 

\- Только ты будешь прыгать не одна, а со мной. Эдвард меня заменит.

Раскаты грома за окном сменились страшным воем - белые близнецы вернулись из Поселения.


	4. 4. Переход

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.1. Red Right Hand  
> 4.2. House of Cards  
> 4.3. Devil may care  
> 4.4. Кенконс: в шахматном порядке

4.1. Red Right Hand

\- Я от тебя не отстану! Отвечай сейчас же! – смутно-знакомый голос звучал глухо и неразборчиво, будто из-под воды. 

Тристан попытался тряхнуть головой, но у него ничего не вышло: все вокруг расплывалось. Свет был слишком ярким – никакие светильники не могли соревноваться с летним полднем. Но это была иллюзия. А вот боль, вдруг пробудившаяся со всех сторон, была совершенно реальной. Он будто провалился в огненную яму. На него нахлынули воспоминания о перелете. Это был калейдоскоп из отрывков и осколков, перевитых жгучей болью. Он попытался крикнуть, но ничего не произошло. Только невнятный стон.

\- Черт, Магнус, тебе же сказали, что у него афазия? Ты совсем идиот или просто еще не проснулся? Он не может ничего никому сказать! Тебе же сказали, это результат болевого шока от сильных ожогов, поэтому нужно согласие от родственников на лекарственную кому. Наша задача – убедить, что эти родственники – это мы, понятно? – это была какая-то женщина, чей пронзительный и сварливый голос Тристану тоже был откуда-то знаком, но он не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться: боль, только что утихшая, снова накатила отвратительной и тошнотворной волной.

\- Регина, скажи мне, как ты собираешься убедить врачей в том, что этот полуживой бедолага, наш … кто? Ты мне еще раз повтори, а то я никак не привыкну, что безродный бастард может считаться моим родичем…

\- Заткнись, Магнус, здесь все не так, как ты привык, радуйся, что не ты лежишь в коме после перехода, а жалкий безродный волчишка, который не только вернет нас домой, но и …

\- Регина, ты всего на минуту старше меня, так что сама язык прикуси. Он же нас точно слышит, просто дохлым прикидывается! А ты тут соловьем разливаешься, будто бедная девка на последних смотринах…

\- Щенок слюнявый, слова выбирай! Это тебе нужно было родиться женщиной, болтун несчастный!

\- Стерва ты зубастая, но вдруг что, и ты туда же – ах, я нежная такая! Ты лучше вокруг посмотри – вот куда нас завела твоя непомерная гордыня. Вообще непонятно, что мы тут будем делать и как…

\- Извините, мистер и мисс Де Вульф, я вас отвлеку - это, наверное, недоразумение, но тут внизу пришла еще одна родственница. Она говорит, что ее зовут Жасмин Лупо, и она сводная сестра Джареда. У нее есть даже фотографии, а у вас ведь тоже есть какие-то документы, раз мистер Эрик за вас поручился?

Близнецы не успели ничего ни ответить, ни придумать, как упомянутая Жасмин уже ворвалась в палату. Она тоже была вером, но с каким-то неизвестным запахом, не с Архипелага. Но сейчас было важно не это – в первую очередь, им срочно необходимо разобраться, как разрешить эту ситуацию.

Тристан просто слышал их мысли – всех троих. Они были удивительно однообразны и также чудесным образом отвлекали от боли.

 

4.2. House of Cards

Жасмин принесла собой не только верские флюиды, но и запах Больших Денег. Тристан сразу учуял щекочущий запах соболиной шубы, смешанный с тонким, горьким запахом. Так пахли только цветы Драконьего дерева в начале цветения. 

Кто бы ни была Жасмин на самом деле, но она была не из обычных веров. Но вот мысли ее были просты и понятны: «Забрать мальчишку немедленно!». Ему даже стало на мгновение смешно – он, безродный вер-сирота, не только вмиг стал нужен всем больше воздуха, но еще и обзавелся стаей родичей. Но боль, на мгновение затихшая, накатила с удвоенной силой. Он снова очутился в центре огненного вихря, которым вдруг стал дракон, и черное безмолвие снова поглотило его – Тристан потерял сознание.

А тем временем Близнецы, увидевшие общую опасность, мгновенно позабыли о раздорах и склоках и заняли оборонную позицию перед входом в палату – они просто не дали Жасмин войти дальше, чем на шаг. Казалось, еще немного – и палата наполнится рычанием и хрустом костей. В междоусобных верских спорах нет места красоте жеста или изяществу выражений. Там все решает быстрота и натиск. Никто из Поселения не осмеливался вставать на пути Близнецов. Им стоило только рыкнуть, вздыбливая шерсть на загривке, и показать клыки, чтобы противник пожимал хвост и убирался восвояси. Но сейчас все пошло не по плану. Жасмин мановением руки и невидимой силой или магией просто отшвырнула Регину и Магнуса в разные стороны: их будто пригвоздили к потолку, как охотничьи трофеи. А для полного конфуза и большего унижения та же неведомая сила лишила их дара речи. 

Но слова Жасмин вполне восполнили эту потерю:

\- Я до последнего мгновения не верила, что вы такие мерзкие, в реальности вы еще ужаснее, чем в старых книгах.

\- Да, я знаю, о чем вы думаете: кто я такая, и что я такое несу, ну, и что вы со мной сделаете, как только освободитесь.

\- Отвечаю сразу – у вас ничего не выйдет, вся боль и ярость вернутся к вам вдвойне. Слышали, наверное, о зеркалах? Так вот, теперь, благодаря безумным изобретениям, созданных учеными для всяких секретных целей, помимо простых веров - таких, как вы – появились зеркальные веры или эхо-веры. 

\- И, да, поэтому меня невозможно убить, даже пытаться не стоит.

\- Я заберу Джареда, да, я не ошиблась, его зовут не Тристан, и он не безродный вер, скорее – наоборот…

\- Ну, еще ты позабыла упомянуть, что у всех есть слабость, ахиллесова пята, как говорится, у «эхо» – это желание поговорить о себе любимых. Жас, ты в своем уме вообще, ты выбросила столько энергии по пустяковой причине. И, если за палатой следят, то сейчас сюда приедут Наблюдатели! Тогда все, что мы так долго планировали, просто полетит в тартарары! – это с каким-то неуловимым чужеземным акцентом сказал высокий, бритый налысо, мужчина неопределенного возраста и неприметной, даже невыразительной, наружности, появившийся будто из ниоткуда на пороге палаты. Таких обычно берут в охрану к знаменитостям, чтобы не бросались в глаза и сливались с фоном. Но пронизывающий взгляд глубоко посаженных серо-голубых глаз полностью развеивал это поверхностное впечатление. Этот заставит и камень разговаривать, и из песка воду добудет, если вдруг понадобится.

Зеркальная магия ослабела, и Близнецы рухнули на пол как мешки с картошкой, а на медицинских мониторах Тристана-Джареда заплясал зеленым график жизнедеятельности: почти ровная линия вмиг превратилась в острые пики. Кома закончилась. Началась Боль. 

4.3. Devil may care

Капитан Малькольм. Капитан. Малькольм. Откуда в его голове взялись эти два слова, когда он снова и снова сгорал в языках пламени, Тристан не смог бы сказать и под пыткой.

\- Мэл! Как ты смеешь!

\- Жас, будь ты трижды наследной принцессой, но Наблюдателям плевать на твоих родителей и все деньги Галактики. Для Наблюдателей сейчас важно одно: они пытаются спасти Хранилище, пока разъяренный дракон там все не разнес к чертям. А ты тратишь энергию попусту и хвастаешься своим Даром как безмозглая сорока.

Дракон?  
Разъяренный дракон в Хранилище?  
Док не бросил его, а сам попал в какую-то ловушку?!

Перед глазами Тристана-Джареда закружился калейдоскоп: дракон под землей, дракон под какими-то завалами, мешающими ему взлететь, дракон, раненый и совершенно одинокий, но изо всех сил старающийся выбраться наружу, круша все направо и налево.

Но ведь он мог не оставаться в драконьем облике.  
Значит, он зачем-то решил остаться драконом.  
Наверное, так он лучше сможет слышать мысли Тристана.  
Ведь по какой-то неведомой причине он вдруг приобрел такую ценность в чужих глазах, что царские веры готовы загрызть других – лишь бы забрать его, беспомощного и бессильного себе.

Этому должно быть объяснение, но об этом можно подумать после, когда он выберется отсюда.

А сейчас он должен дать ему знать, что он в какой-то больнице, и если кто-то более могущественный, чем обожженный и онемевший от боли вер, не вмешается, то все для Тристана закончится очень плохо.

Док, отзовись! Я в какой-то больнице! За меня дерутся уже Белые близнецы и эхо.

\- Хоть ты и был когда-то капитаном, Мэл. Капитан Малькольм, как же! Капитан Ржавая калоша, вот ты кто на самом деле! Ты не имеешь права разговаривать так со мной, ты всего лишь наемник, а не вер! Ты ни черта в этом не смыслишь! Тебе не понять!

\- Жас, ты не о том думаешь… - тут голос капитана Малькольма прервался. 

\- Это уж точно, кэп, - в палате появился невысокий черноволосый врач, если верить его белому халату, но пронизывающе-оценивающий взгляд черных глаз и выправка выдавали в нем военного. – Давно не виделись, но ты же узнаешь меня, верно?

\- Тебя трудно забыть, сенатор Марк.

И еще капитан Малькольм и сенатор Марк!  
Я все равно верю, что ты сможешь прилететь и вмешаться!  
Дракон, где же ты?!  
Мне так больно и страшно!  
Спаси меня, Док!

Тем временем Белые близнецы наконец-то оклемались от магического мордобоя и попытались под шумок чужих разговоров подобраться к Тристану, который вдруг начал громко стонать. А мониторы будто взбесились, и сработала сигнализация, оповещающая врачей об опасности жизни пациента. В коридоре замигала экстренная подсветка, и послышался топот приближающихся медиков.

Всем заинтересованным лицам пришлось быстро переместиться в холл для посетителей – будто они пришли к кому-то другому. Для полной маскировки все стали смотреть на экран под потолком, там как раз транслировались последние новости. Жасмин пыталась показать всем видом, насколько она выше всех окружающих в этой заурядной больнице, Близнецы откуда-то добыли себе по банке энергетиков, а бывший капитан – теперь наемник и сенатор – хоть и не доктор, но в халате обменивались убийственными, понятными им одним, взглядами. 

Как вдруг довольно унылое чтение сообщений о непогоде в горах и небывалом урожае роз прервались прямой трансляцией из самой гущи событий: журналист пытался перекричать оглушающий грохот и рев – у него за спиной что-то рушилось и полыхало до небес. Бегущая строка внизу сообщала: «Ужасающие разрушения в Хранилище. Золотой запас страны под угрозой. Теракт или Предзнаменование? Все горячие новости только у нас. Не переключайтесь!».

Тристан, держись, я лечу к тебе!

 

4.4. Кенконс: в шахматном порядке 

\- Предзнаменование? Теракт? Черт возьми, что за чушь они несут! Это же просто Дракон. Выпустите его, и он сам приведет нас, куда нам нужно, - сенатор Марк, уже успевший расстаться с халатом, под которым оказался дорогой черный костюм, неуловимо напоминавший униформу, перестал сверлить взглядом Малькольма, сосредоточенного набиравшего что-то в телефоне, не сдержал эмоций, и уверенные раскаты его баритона отвлекли всех от момента появления бригады реаниматологов.

\- Марк, ты что, сейчас работаешь с Наблюдателями? – капитан Малькольм отвлекся от телефонной переписки и с интересом энтомолога, нашедшего новый вид москита, посмотрел на сенатора. – Ты, сенатор, работаешь на этих инопланетных крыс? Зачем им нужен Дракон?

\- Мэл, потише, вполне вероятно, что у них везде уши или лазутчики. Под прикрытием, ну, ты же понимаешь, что я хочу сказать. Я не хочу потом работать охранником в какой-нибудь богом забытой захолустной тюряге, а, как сказал мой психоаналитик, мне нужно жить только в большом городе, иначе это плохо кончится.

\- Я не могу поверить своим ушам, Марк! Черт побери, что с тобой произошло? Что за абракадабра? Дай угадаю, это какой-то секретный код? Только этого сейчас мне не хватало. Я не работаю с кодами давным-давно, я охраняю Жасмин. Лучше скажи, что делать с верами, еще немного и они друг друга загрызут …

Мнения Марка, даже если он и собирался его огласить, так никто и не услышал – не успела бригада начать реанимацию, как вдруг сработала противопожарная тревога, и началась суматоха. Эвакуацию осложняли последние новости о беспорядках в центре города и Хранилище. Их на максимальной громкости стали одновременно транслировать все включенные телевизоры больницы. 

За шумом и гамом, перемещениями и беготней никто и не заметил, как к бригаде реаниматологов добавился новый участник. Он взял Тристана за руку – то ли проверить пульс, то ли понадежнее закрепить руку – и тут без предупреждения, но с оглушающим ужасным треском, погас свет во всем здании. Никто еще даже толком не запаниковал – в коридорах сразу же зажглась аварийная подсветка - как освещение снова заработало в полную силу, но Тристана нигде не было, только слегка закопченная золотистая чешуйка тускло поблескивала на смятых простынях. Дракон выполнил свое обещание.  
**  
Холодный воздух, шум крыльев и никакой Боли! Это, наверное, временная эйфория от анестезии или еще каких-нибудь лекарств, ведь не мог же Док его услышать. Или мог? Слава Луне, он исцелен и спасен! Но все равно непонятно, зачем он так всем понадобился. Или все-таки Дракон тоже имеет на него какие-то коварные планы? Может, страшные истории о драконах-пожирателях душ – это правда?

Тристан, тебе не надоело заниматься глупостями? Я могу вернуть боль обратно, и тебе будет не до глупых сказок от глупцов и невежд. Драконам не нужны души. Так что решай – вернуть тебя в больницу к верам, которые никак тебя не поделят, или ты все-таки поможешь мне вернуться в Хранилище?

Тристан чуть не свалился со спины Дока-дракона, на миг представив свое возвращение в общество близнецов и всей остальной зловещей компании его неожиданных поклонников, а еще - ему было страшно и обидно, почему на его вопросы никто не хочет отвечать. 

Но выбор сейчас был очевиден. Дракон ему хотя бы нравился. Как может нравиться хороший конь, большой корабль или царский дворец – даже если недостатки там и есть, то это все равно не имеет значения. Он осторожно погладил дракона по золотым чешуйкам, вытирая налет копоти и пыли, и во весь голос крикнул:

\- Вперед, Док, на Хранилище!


	5. 5. Цирк дю Драгон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Впервые на арене – настоящее огненное шоу!   
> Неподдельная магия драконов!   
> Цирк дю Драгон представляет.   
> Впервые в этом столетии!  
> Одно представление.   
> Только сегодня 120 минут огня и чудес!  
>  10000000 тому, кто укротит Золотого Дракона!  
>  Приходите! Наслаждайтесь!   
> Не упустите шанс!  
> Поймайте Золотого Дракона!  
> Получите 10000000!

5.1.Черный список  
Близнецы, дезориентированные сигнализацией и кутерьмой с эвакуацией и предыдущими перипетиями, решили ненадолго впасть в спячку, но лишь добавили работы врачам и головной боли капитану Малькольму - Жасмин из упрямства «отзеркалила» их и упала в обморок. Пока врачи разбирались с неожиданными пациентами, свалившимися на их голову взамен неопознанного, а теперь непонятно, как и куда пропавшего, коматозника, на балконе - отсюда, видимо, и улетел дракон, судя по громадным подпалинам - шел не очень понятный для непосвященного разговор:

\- Куда он мог исчезнуть? Как вообще такое могло произойти? 

\- Марк, ты разбираешься в драконах, вот теперь и скажи, как это огромный дракон с золотой чешуей размером с мою руку смог незаметно попасть в больницу и быстро скрыться, причем с добычей? Или есть какие-то секретные подробности, о которых знают только Наблюдатели и ты, как сенатор? Можешь не отвечать, я уже знаю правильный ответ – мгновенный переход-трансформация. Одно непонятно, зачем крушить Хранилище, если он мог спокойно выбраться в человеческом облике…

\- Ну, что, голубчики, снова мне все испортили? – задумчивый монолог капитана Малькольма был прерван самым бесцеремонным образом.

\- Эрик! А ты что здесь забыл? – ответили одновременно и не сговариваясь, и Мэл, и Марк.

\- Это вы мне лучше объясните, что происходит, и почему Наблюдатели выставили нам ультиматум!

\- Ультиматум?! Они собираются с нами воевать?

\- Нет, в бирюльки ядерные играть! Им нужен этот паршивый вер, и дракон само собой. И на все про все у нас сутки. Иначе – про пенсию можете не беспокоиться, все равно никто не выживет.

\- Но это же бред! Или провокация! 

\- Или то и другое вместе.

\- Короче, пока вы тут развязали галактическую войну, я разослал приметы вера и Дженсена – пусть все их ищут как опасных преступников, награда за поимку их живыми впечатлит любого самаритянина.

\- Эрик, понятно, что ты важная шишка - мэр и, вполне возможно, близкий родственник Иуды, но мы тоже не твои шестерки. Будь любезен, поясни, чем нам это поможет? На кой черт, ты сообщил всем охотникам истинные имена?

\- Подожди, Марк, то есть этот пресловутый вер даже не подозревает, зачем он нужен дракону и Наблюдателям?

\- Именно так, кэп. Классический алмаз в пыли, сэр. Дракон знатно задурил ему голову, а ведь все могло быть иначе…

\- Заткнись, Марк, никто не мог этого предвидеть. Никто. Расчет был простым, но…

\- Вмешался дракон, которого ты не распознал, даже когда он почти год жил у тебя под носом, и потом спутал все карты. Очень типично для тебя, Эрик, вот поэтому ты и был таким никудышным пиратом. Ты просчитался, даже черная хворь не помогла.

\- Что вы такое говорите? Вы специально уморили Поселение веров, чтобы выжил только тот самый?

\- Мэл, прекращай разыгрывать из себя принцессу! Это просто бизнес, не более…

\- Бизнес? Эрик, это вероломное убийство, а не бизнес! 

\- Это не убийство, а черный список. От Наблюдателей.

\- Что еще за черный список? Марк, что ты молчишь?

\- А ты подумай, капитан, почему Близнецы выжили, как и Жасмин. Они просто не в списке. Как и Драконье Сокровище.

\- Эрик, я не понимаю, как ты на это согласился? Зачем? 

\- Мэл, прекращай ныть, не ты один тут оказался в дураках. Тристан-Джаред – это Сокровище? И теперь у Золотого Дракона благодаря вашей халтурной работе, напарнички, есть его Сокровище, а у нас есть сутки, несчастных 24 часа, чтобы вернуть Тристана Наблюдателям? Черт, никогда не думал, что скажу это: лучше я бы остался на Архипелаге. Лучше быть живым пиратом, чем мертвым мэром!

\- Братишки Морганы, какое поразительное единодушие! Как в старые добрые времена! А теперь прекращайте кудахтать и включайте голову, пока еще не стало совсем поздно!

 

5.2. Другое решение

\- Док, что теперь мы будем делать? – Тристан, до сих пор ошарашенный своим чудесным перемещением – исцелением, пытался осознать, что мало того, что его почему-то зовут Джаред, он неожиданно стал привлекательной целью. Не только для королевских веров. Оказалось, что есть еще зеркальные веры. А теперь их с Доком ищут везде, обещая нашедшим и доставившим их живыми огромную награду. Десять миллионов талеров. Это огромная сумма, даже если талеры не золотые. 

А в животе будто поселилась голодная собака – будто все беспокойство, боль и растерянность стали острыми клыками, разрывающими его сейчас изнутри. Боль была настолько сильной и неожиданной, что Тристан ничего не успел сказать, когда понял, что стремительно приближается к полу. Тот переливался будто змеиная шкура на солнце. Тристан едва успел удивиться, откуда здесь такая заморская диковина, но болезненный удар, от которого почернело в глазах, развеял это впечатление. Пол был каменным и холодным. И еще он вдруг завибрировал, будто собирался рассыпаться на мелкие кусочки и поглотить все вокруг как песчаная ловушка. Поэтому Тристан не увидел, что одновременно с рассыпающимися стенами и расходящимися мраморными плитами пола над ним воздвигся золотистый купол из драконьих крыльев, который волшебным образом удерживал его в воздухе: Док еще раз трансформировал реальность, и на подробные объяснения не было времени. Главное, он нашел способ уберечь свое Сокровище и выиграть еще немного времени. Очень неожиданным способом, тем более, что их преследователи не до конца отдавали отчет, с кем они связались - у драконов всегда было необычное чувство юмора. Особенно если их привести в бешенство или загнать в угол.

 

**  
Впервые на арене – настоящее огненное шоу!   
Неподдельная магия драконов!   
Цирк дю Драгон представляет.   
Впервые в этом столетии!  
Одно представление.   
Только сегодня 120 минут огня и чудес!  
10000000 тому, кто укротит Золотого Дракона!  
Приходите! Наслаждайтесь!   
Не упустите шанс!  
Поймайте Золотого Дракона!  
Получите 10000000!  
Агентство «Сокровище Дж» представляет.  
Спешите! Пока еще есть билеты!  
Сделайте свой вечер незабываемым!  
Подарите себе сказку!  
Уникальный и неповторимый подарок!  
Превратите мечты в реальность!  
Осталось 9 часов.  
И ваша жизнь изменится навсегда!  
**

\- Кити Вэлли, горячие новости от канала Зум. Прямое включение на Таймс-сквер. Почему здесь такое столпотворение – нам сейчас все объяснит мистер Крипке - человек, который знает все о Цирке дю Драгон.

\- О, нет, Кити, о Цирке дю Драгон все знает лишь его владелец.

\- И кто же он?

\- Мистер Дж, как он просит себя называть, пожелал остаться анонимом. Он долго готовил это шоу, можно сказать всю жизнь и теперь хочет сохранить интригу до конца

\- Но вы видели Золотого Дракона? Он существует?

\- Все подробности мы узнаем уже вечером, а пока все еще можно купить билеты. Удачи и до встречи вечером!

\- Мистер Крипке, как всегда был сдержан, но толпа, осаждающая кассы театра, где будет проходить скандальное представление, просто беснуется – будто это футбольный матч и билеты на Суперкубок. Сейчас мы попробуем взять интервью у одного из счастливчиков, которые смогли все-таки купить билеты на это представление. А пока - снова реклама шоу.

...  
\- Да, я вообще-то не очень-то и хотел туда идти, я не верю в магию и драконов, но Хлоя, моя девушка, сказала, что готова выйти за меня хоть сейчас, в мэрии, если я смогу купить билеты на представление. И вот с двух часов ночи я стою в очереди и тут …

\- Начинается ливень. Настоящий шторм.

\- Именно, просто буря столетия, но Хлоя. Она такая девушка - одна на миллион. И я решил, что лучше попаду в больницу, но все равно куплю эти чертовы билеты, но мне не пришлось…

\- Билеты закончились? 

\- Нет, ко мне подошел курьер и вручил пакет «от мистера Дж».

\- И что там было?  
\- Билеты в ложу. Так что Хлоя теперь счастлива и надеется увидеть Золотого Дракона, хотя я думаю, что это будет какая-то голограмма, но мне все равно - я уже женат на девушке моей мечты!

\- Спасибо, за интервью, мистер Гэмбл. Удачного вечера! До встречи после представления!

5.3. Лучшее предложение

\- Нет, я не могу в это поверить! Этот чертов крылатый змей-переросток всех нас перехитрил!

\- Дракон – не крылатый змей. Ты это прекрасно знаешь. Прекращай беситься и включай голову, братишка.

\- Прекращай беситься? Ты мне это говоришь? Ты мне это говоришь так, будто повторение слов что-то изменит, кроме количества кислорода в этой комнате! Весь город хочет билеты на это чертово шоу. Мне уже оборвали с раннего утра телефон с одним и тем же вопросом: а вдруг я смогу достать билет, за любую цену, предлагали золотые горы, между прочим. Представляю, как обогатились билетные спекулянты. Я одно только не могу понять – как ему это удалось? И чего он этим добивается?

\- Лучше подумай, что нам с этим делать, как получить Сокровище обратно и, желательно, уже сегодня.

\- Что-то я не видел в рекламе никого похожего на веров. Мне кажется, Дракон его просто на время шоу спрятал где-то поблизости в надежном месте.

\- Не может он его прятать – сила Дракона в Сокровище. У кого находится Сокровище, тот может не только властвовать над любым из ближайших к нему драконов, но и призывать других!

\- Так вот в чем причина ажиотажа? Хоть один вопрос наконец-то получил ответ! А ты откуда это знаешь? И вообще так много о Драконах?

\- Тебе лучше не знать, поверь.

\- Вот только не надо напускать дешевую таинственность. Я же на самом деле знаю, откуда – мне было интересно, что ты расскажешь. И моя гипотеза подтвердилась – ты все также паршиво врешь, как и шевелишь мозгами!

\- Кто бы говорил!

\- Тише, девочки-сестрички, что вы раскудахтались - лис уже сбежал из курятника и унес ваше золоте яйцо. Его просто нужно найти. И у нас есть самый простой способ для этого…

\- Марк, давно не виделись, целых десять минут, а уже гениальный план наготове, ты просто гений стратегии. С этим не будет спорить даже мой брат.

\- Лучше быстрее прекрати болтовню этого пустобреха – он может так разоряться часами, как какой-нибудь чертов сенатор, и покажи, что за план.

\- У меня есть билеты на драконье шоу – в первом ряду. Можете пока не благодарить. А теперь идите и подготовьтесь ко всему! Я хочу получить то, что я хочу.

 

 

5.4. Драконий камень

\- И вновь с вами Китти Вэлли. Не переключайтесь! Остается совсем немного до кульминации шоу! Все, желающие поймать удачу за хвост, должны приготовиться – всего четверть часа отделяет их от десяти миллионов! Но и для тех, кто не может насладиться шоу вживую и не хочет смотреть запись после вечерних новостей, есть причина устроиться поудобнее в кресле и отложить свои пульты и телефоны подальше! Мега-показ экзотических танцовщиц! Все страны мира на одной сцене! Вокруг света за 13 минут! Начинаем обратный отсчет. 10.9.8.7.6.5.  
3.  
2.  
И сюрприз! С вами эксклюзивный представитель «Шоу Инфинити»!   
Я Курт Де Мессер. Сюрприз для всех зрителей шоу от мистера Дж.  
Для вас поет божественная и неповторимая Диди Жаде!   
Только для нашего шоу – премьера сингла «Рожденный Для Золота»!   
….  
Краски и блестки, мишура и безудержное буйство, иллюзорное великолепие карнавала и тропиков, цветы, птицы и звезды сплелись в, казалось, бесконечное живое полотно. Девушки в вычурных нарядах словно растворились, превратившись в живые картины, стремительно сменяющие друг друга, затмевающие предшествующие неисчерпаемой фантазией и выдумкой. И вот - финальное появление девушки в костюме золотого дракона. И сцена опустела. Всполохи сверкающих разноцветных бликов превратились в ошеломительный световой ливень, вмиг распавшийся на павлиньи хвосты, фонтаны, завертевшийся бесчисленными огненными вертушками, чтобы вдруг замереть, задрожать и оставить всех в кромешной тьме, в предвкушении чуда.

 

Выступление Диди Жаде с новой песней было именно той точкой невозврата, которой недоставало для полноты магической ауры шоу. Диди – мега-звезда с голосом «падшего ангела» и самой закрытой личной жизнью из всех своих современников, дива божественного пения, взявшая «ради любимого человека», как утверждали поклонники, творческую паузу несколько лет назад, уже почти превратилась в живую легенду, о которой желтая пресса в свое время писала, что «она просто нашла любовь, но потеряла голос, и никогда в этом не признается». Громкие судебные процессы о клевете, выигранные адвокатами певицы, остудили пыл бульварных журналистов и папарацци, и они переключились на европейских монархов и подростковых кумиров. Истинные поклонники ждали. Писали письма. Пытались выяснить, где же скрывается Диди, но тщетно. Казалось, она переселилась на Луну или еще куда-то, где нет ни телефонов, ни Интернета, ни любопытных глаз. И вот теперь еще одно чудо должно было достойно завершить шоу.

Прожектор осветил женскую фигуру в красном. И Диди запела. Говорят, есть голоса, заставляющие жить, а этим голосом можно было вернуть к жизни. Голос взмыл вверх, закручиваясь в спираль и распадаясь, стремительно спустился, обволакивая все вокруг, и проник в самое сердце, чтобы разбить его на мелкие кусочки, а через две ноты заставить жить вновь. 

Не успели отзвучать последние аккорды, как со всех сторон, сверху и снизу, буквально сотканные из воздуха появились золотые драконы. Сотни. Тысячи. Маленькие и большие. Крылатые и свернувшиеся в клубок. Огнедышащие. Крутящие сальто. Дерущиеся за пылающую жемчужину. Сплетающиеся друг с другом. Золотые как самородки, как елочная мишура, как звезды летней ночью, как императорская парча, как тлеющие угли костра. Каким-то чудом никто не мог сказать ни слова. Все просто затаили дыхание и пытались поймать ближайшего пролетающего дракона. А они раз за разом ускользали из рук как солнечный зайчик. И тут же стало вдруг понятно, что все это было лишь подготовкой. Перед главным героем шоу. 

Все разнообразные драконы как по невидимой команде выстроились в кольцо, которое закружилось с неистовой силой, чтобы превратиться в поистине исполинского Золотого дракона. В пасти он держал зеленый шар. Дракон нагнулся и осторожно положил шар перед собой на возвышение, на котором только что еще пела Диди. Шар из опалового и темно-болотного тут же превратился в неистово искрящий сгусток огня, пульсирующий и вращающийся как безумная рулетка. От него протянулись невыносимо сияющие золотые нити. Дракон взлетел. От взмаха его крыльев стало совершенно темно…  
Шоу закончилось.

Неслыханная развязка скандального шоу:   
Все зрители лишились золотых украшений!  
Золотой Дракон или Афера десятилетия?  
Диди отказывается от комментариев.  
Продажи сингла «Рожденный Для Золота» побили все рекорды.  
Шокирующие подробности и неожиданная развязка шоу:   
все зрители получили по золотому дракону!  
Оставайтесь с нами! Эксклюзив от очевидцев!


	6. Дракон и Сокровище

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тристан вытянулся во весь рост и увидел, что он находится в человеческом облике, и на левой руке появилось то ли украшение-подарок, то ли метка Золотого Дракона: широкая желтая металлическая пластина с пятью, будто вплавленными магическим образом, зелеными полусферами-камнями – в сердцевине каждого был заключен миниатюрный дракончик. Каждый из пяти делал что-то свое. Они были живыми! А камни вдобавок еще легонько пульсировали и переливались в такт драконьей деятельности. На руке пластина держалась за счет множества перекрещенных тонких цепочек, удерживающих магическую конструкцию на месте. Металл – по цвету он был похож скорее не на золото, а на дикий янтарь - был явно магическим - он не нагревался и не прикасался к руке, будто парил, не прикасаясь к коже. Но стоило посмотреть на него, как он покрывался рябью: цвет волнами менялся от бледно-лунного до яично-желтого и темно-медового. Потом стали проявляться призрачные узоры – зарисовки битв драконов, ящеров, змей и веров. А спустя миг – хитроумные сплетения сменились знаками – древними рунами веров, из которых раз за разом всевозможными способами складывалось имя Тристана на верском наречии.

6.1. Revenge: The Devil Changes Colors

\- Бесполезно, просто прекрати сотрясать воздух, тебе не хватит ругательств и проклятий всей Галактики. Драконы всегда были очень коварными и злопамятными. А мы хотим забрать его Сокровище. И вот теперь у нас есть статуэтки из драконьего золота, но ни Дракона, ни его Сокровища, ни единой зацепки. Это несправедливо, но, через двенадцать часов вообще все слова потеряют какой-то смысл – нас просто распылят на атомы и все.

\- Необязательно, если есть другой план.

В комнате, где шло совещание, бесшумно появилась незнакомка в черном. Ее внешний вид был бы ничем не примечательным, но замысловатое тату на шее, уходящее завитками к левому виску, не только контрастировало с наглухо застегнутой формой и гладко зачесанными волосами, но и разбивало вдребезги обманчивое впечатление, что это или спецкурьер, или военный секретарь. Форма была сшита на заказ из тончайшей лайки – черной и глянцевой, мерцающей как мокрый камень после дождя. А если пристально вглядеться в глаза незнакомки - темно-фиалковые, русалочьи, то все становилось понятно, но, очевидно, не всем.

\- План? Марк, объясни мне, кто это еще такая? И чем она может помочь, даже если она какая-нибудь твоя засекреченная боевая фея – ниндзя?

\- Извините, за манеры, солдаты иногда очень туго соображают, cara mia. Позвольте вам представить нашего нового союзника, Диди Жаде!

\- Не может быть! 

\- На сцене вы были немного …

\- Выше? Моложе? 

\- Вы там были другая, совсем-совсем другая, я бы так это сказал.

\- На то это и сцена, идиот, несчастный, там все меняются! Диди, не обращайте внимания на моего брата, он всегда ведет себя как болван с теми, кто ему нравится, а у него дома, я думаю, до сих пор есть специальная комната…

\- Заткнись, сейчас речь не обо мне. Пусть Диди расскажет, чем она может нам помочь.

\- Скорее я могу вам все это спеть.

\- Спеть?

\- Марк, объясни им вкратце, а я пока настроюсь на информационную волну.

\- Марк, что это за чертовщина? Что, мало нам драконов с инопланетянами? А теперь еще музыкальные загадки разгадывать! 

\- Эрик, братишка, ты, что еще не понял? Это же лунное пение! Черт, я так и знал, что в чем-то есть подвох.

\- Мэл, ты когда последний раз спал больше четверти часа? Я с трудом понимаю, что ты вообще говоришь. Лунное пение – название каких-то модных афродизиаков. Не знаю, к чему оно нам и чем может помочь, еще что-то вертится на языке, но, думаю Марк, нас с удовольствием просветит. Это будет быстрее и эффективнее.

\- Да, Мэл, ты совершенно прав, это лунное пение дает ей такой голос, но еще это самый надежный и быстрый способ передачи секретной информации – прямо в подкорку.

\- Ну, там еще есть такой деликатный момент, как возможные малоприятные побочные действия, вплоть до комы.

\- Спасибо, Диди. Я как-то подзабыл, что дипломатия – это не твоя сильная сторона, но надеюсь на твое великодушие и снисхождение и нижайше прошу прощения за несдержанность. Ведь, как бы пафосно это не прозвучало, но судьба всех нас сейчас в твоей песне. Поэтому – приказывай, что нам нужно сделать, чтобы все прошло с наименьшими потерями и наилучшим результатом…

Золотое марево скрутилось в гигантскую воронку, зияющую черной бездной. Потом все завертелось, рассыпалось огнями. Голос взлетел безумной птицей и рассеялся капелью, затопил звуковым потоком, сбил с ног порывом ветра, завертел и сбросил вниз, чтобы подхватить прямо у земли и швырнуть на крышу с красной черепицей и … телескопом направленным на горные вершины. Узнаваемые как Санта-Клаус. Дракон переместился вместе со своим сокровищем в Скалистую Обсерваторию. 

Когда пение закончилось – также мгновенно, как тропический дождь по окончании сезона дождей, голос прекратил свой магический танец, и тут оказалось, что Диди исчезла, испарилась вместе со всеми записями о Золотом Драконе…

 

6.2. Драконья кровь

Тристан открыл глаза как по команде – события последних часов перемешали сны и иллюзии с явью. Он не мог ничего сказать – во рту было сухо как на раскаленной сковороде, но, странное, дело, больше ничего его не беспокоило. Никакой, даже остаточной, боли от ожогов, голода, хотя Тристан не мог бы и толком припомнить, когда он ел последний раз, ни капли усталости или печали. 

Только странный запах драл горло мелкими когтями табачной ящерицы. 

Тристан вытянулся во весь рост и увидел, что он находится в человеческом облике, и на левой руке появилось то ли украшение-подарок, то ли метка Золотого Дракона: широкая желтая металлическая пластина с пятью, будто вплавленными магическим образом, зелеными полусферами-камнями – в сердцевине каждого был заключен миниатюрный дракончик. Каждый из пяти делал что-то свое. Они были живыми! А камни вдобавок еще легонько пульсировали и переливались в такт драконьей деятельности. На руке пластина держалась за счет множества перекрещенных тонких цепочек, удерживающих магическую конструкцию на месте. Металл – по цвету он был похож скорее не на золото, а на дикий янтарь - был явно магическим - он не нагревался и не прикасался к руке, будто парил, не прикасаясь к коже. Но стоило посмотреть на него, как он покрывался рябью: цвет волнами менялся от бледно-лунного до яично-желтого и темно-медового. Потом стали проявляться призрачные узоры – зарисовки битв драконов, ящеров, змей и веров. А спустя миг – хитроумные сплетения сменились знаками – древними рунами веров, из которых раз за разом всевозможными способами складывалось имя Тристана на верском наречии.

\- Джаред, теперь тебя зовут Джаред.- голос дракона возник у него в голове, будто из ниоткуда. Во рту появился металлический привкус и сразу навалились и жажда, и голод, тело ощутило, что он лежит на полу, и только тонкая ткань простыни отделяет его от грубых каменных плит.

\- Сокровище Дракона всегда называют на ту же букву, что и Дракона в человеческом облике. Ты лежи, привыкай пока к человеческому облику, по многим причинам еще не скоро ты сможешь обернуться. Верам здесь плохо. Сейчас ты поешь и утолишь жажд, и потом нас ждет долгий путь.

Перед Тристаном-Джаредом вмиг соткалась призрачная картина: Огромная сводчатая пещера, в центре которой бьет горячий источник, освещенный световым потоком из круглого отверстия где-то высоко наверху.

\- Это Драконье Око – мы должны до заката туда попасть, и нужно торопиться, нас там уже ждут. А, учитывая то, что я не могу сейчас летать, выходить нужно не позже, чем через час.

Во время этой беззвучной беседы Джаред-Тристан и сам не заметил, как не только что-то съел и выпил, но и оделся в новую одежду, которая также появилась неведомо откуда, как и еда и питье.

\- Думаю, в этом я смогу вам помочь, - Диди Жаде, а это была именно она, в третий раз сменила свой наряд. Теперь она была полностью нагой, если не считать змеящихся по самые локти красно-золотых браслетов из того же неведомого металла, что и браслет Джареда. – Только мне нужно немного помощи от Золотого Дракона, чтобы я смогла донести вас двоих в горы.

Рядом с ней воздух запульсировал и загустел, чтобы закрутиться и с силой буквально выплюнуть из сверкающей воронки Дока Смита-Вессона или Золотого Дракона, или Мистера Дж, облаченного лишь в драконьи руны, почти незаметные в полумраке. В руках у него был окровавленный кинжал, а с левой руки стекала и дымилась кровь. Драконья кровь – легендарный эликсир силы и здоровья для самих драконов и мгновенно парализующий яд для всех остальных.

\- Она, что тоже дракон? – только и сумел спросить Джаред. 

Шорох крыльев и зловещий свист ветра в ушах были ему единственным ответом. День неумолимо приближался к развязке. 

 

6.3. А теперь не смотри

\- Черт, я сам не верю, что говорю это, но как ему все удается? Я понимаю, что он Дракон, получивший Сокровище…

\- И дальше можешь не продолжать, Эрик. Ключевое слово здесь – Сокровище. Нет его - и нет больше ничего. Ничего. Совсем. Абсолютно. Инопланетная нейтронная бомба. Действует на людей и животных, а на порождения магии – никак, скорее всего. Или Марк знает что-то еще? Кстати, почему ты так молчалив, где твое бесконечное и неисчерпаемое красноречие? Или ты на самом деле саламандр? Или кто там еще в огне не горит?

\- Мэл, послушай, я не буду говорить, что нужно было меньше увлекаться космической экзотикой в бытность твою капитаном, но ты говоришь чушь и ерунду, достойную прогнозов погоды и банковских кризисов. Наблюдатели никому не скажут всей правды. И то, что они ни в коем случае не оставят нам ни клочка земли, если вовремя не заполучат то, что им нужно, это истинная правда, как иридиево-палладиевый метр из Парижа! Они просто методично распылят землю на атомы и сделают сувениры на новый год для своих союзников. Наблюдатели, если верить моим источникам, хуже гиен и стервятников – они не ждут, когда кто-то погибнет, они помогают сделать это быстрее и драматичнее.

\- А если источники нас дезинформируют? Предположим, для убыстрения процесса нашей сдачи на милость победителя, если можно так выразиться.

\- Да, Марк, откуда тебе может быть доподлинно известно, что это истинная информация? 

 

\- Я скажу, братья Морганы, что вы как были редкостными идиотами, так и остались. Какая разница, откуда я это знаю? Важно, что мы сейчас будем делать.

\- Я все понял! Марк снова использует постель. Ведь верно я все понял, Марк? Кто это в этот раз? Разведка? Контрразведка? Теневой кабинет? Сенат? Или, дай угадаю – мисс Президент?

\- Эрик, заткнись, и слушай, или я тебе врежу, а Мэл за тебя и не вступится! 

\- Марк, успокойся, просто расскажи, что ты знаешь и чем нам это поможет, а у Эрика с детства был не язык, а помело.

\- Мэл, меня тошнит от тебя и… Ладно, черт с тобой, я слушаю тоже, но не верю я этим постельным откровениям.

\- Это были совсем не откровения. Ты разве не знал, что любого человека можно загипнотизировать, если за дело берется…

\- Боже всемогущий, Зевс и весь Олимп, ты еще и гипнотизер!

\- Эрик, помолчи и прекращай истерить, как невеста перед свадьбой. А ты, Марк, попробуй поменьше туману напускать и переходи уже к сути дела.

\- Короче, есть специальная тантрическая техника, открывающая сознание…

\- Марк, ты просто грязный извращенец! Не представляю, как я это забуду – картина перед глазами как живая. Какое-то мозгопорно.

 

\- Эрик, этому может научиться даже такой солдафон, как и ты, но увидеть картину в целом дано немногим и этому учат во всяких секретных лабораториях, о которых придумывают столько страшных историй. Большая часть из них, кстати, правда. Итак, суть дела такова – они игроки. Это их слабость. Единственная, известная и подтвержденная множеством свидетелей.

\- Наблюдатели игроки? Игроки в смысле – покер, рулетка, казино? Или скачки, ставки и букмекеры?

\- Всего понемножку, но самое любимое – покер. Собственно Сокровище им нужно для их Супер-чемпионата по покеру, как главный приз.

\- Прекрасно, и что мы можем сделать, чтобы отвлечь их от этой маниакальной и убийственной для нас всех идеи?

\- Нужно выиграть Сокровище.

 

6.4. Паранойя: Собиратель трофеев 

\- Ты же знаешь, что я люблю, чтобы мои враги не просто всегда и вовремя получали по заслугам, а рыдали, словно малые дети от счастья, когда их, наконец, посетит милосердная смерть. Я не буду углубляться в детали, но сдирание кожи с живого человека, как делали это в свое время ваши наемники в Африке, когда им нужны были то ли алмазы, то ли повстанцы, то ли то и другое вместе – это легкая разминка по сравнению с тем, что делаю я. 

Страх боли часто недооценивают, как и переоценивают степень своей устойчивости к пыткам. При помощи определенного химического коктейля в правильной последовательности человека можно выжать как лимон и, самое забавное, он абсолютно ничего не будет помнить об этом. Такая у нас продвинутая химия. 

Когда-нибудь что-то похожее будет и у вас, если вы, конечно, выживете завтра. Так вот, мне совершенно все равно, как вы найдете Сокровище, но оно должно быть у нас завтра до обеда.

\- Марк, кто это и что он здесь делает? Нам, что больше нечего делать, как расширять круг знакомств разными психами?

\- Да, Марк, скажи-ка, что это за хмырь в черной коже?

\- Морганы, молчать, когда вас не спрашивают! Извините их, Марвин… Я ведь правильно обращаюсь к вам, господин Наблюдатель?

\- Не совсем. Теперь я Покермейстер. Ну, или вернее - Мастер Покера? Как правильно назвать человека, которого невозможно обыграть в карты?

\- Индюк надутый! Никто его в карты не может обыграть, как же!

\- Эрик, ты что сдурел?

\- Что Эрик? Да я уже тридцать драных лет Эрик! И все время одно и тоже – Эрик не догоняет, Эрик не понимает всех тонкостей! А что тут за тонкости? Пусть докажет, что не врет! Тоже мне Ганнибал Лекторс покерфейсом! Сыграем партию, а на кону – Сокровище! Вот тогда и посмотрим, кто чего стоит!

\- Постой, Марк, дай мне поговорить с этой горячей головой, так вы кажется, говорите, или правильнее - головорез? Неважно, итак, Эрик. Только ваш юный возраст уберегает вас от мгновенного распыления, еще мне показалось забавным ваше предположение, что Наблюдатель может лгать. Мы сыграем блиц-партию. На моих условиях.

Пока подручные Марка бесшумно устраивали в комнате все для игры в покер, Наблюдатель методично изучал стеллаж с фигурками драконов; стеллаж занимал всю стену кабинета Марка: от пола до потолка он был нашпигован всевозможными образчиками фантазии мастеров со всего света. Тут были крылатые, огнедышащие, морские, усатые, зубатые, крылатые, сражающиеся, играющие драконы всех основных цветов: красные, синие, золотые, зеленые, черные, серебристые, и самых различных размеров: от крошечных забавных фигурок для развлечения детей до огромного зубастого и хвостатого монстра с крыльями и рогами, расположенного под самым потолком, сделанные из всего, что было под рукой у мастера: от грубо обожженных глиняных увальней с зачаточными крыльями до выкованных искусными кузнецами или золотых дел мастерами красавцев с перепончатыми перламутровыми крыльями и глазами из изумрудов.

Дело двигалось к развязке, но вся проблема была в том, что никто из троицы не представлял, как можно обыграть Наблюдателя.


	7. Пещера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Горы вблизи оказались просто огромными и ужасали еще больше, чем быстрый полет на спине дракона. Но стоило Джареду ступить босиком на каменистую тропу к пещере, куда они должны были, вероятно, попасть, небо засветилось бледно-зеленоватым светом, а земля под ногами беззвучно расступилась, показывая истинный вход. Джареда чуть не провалился вниз, в бездонный колодец, но его успели подхватить крылья. Красные крылья.

7.1. Poison: области тьмы

\- Постой, ты вообще понимаешь, с кем мы имеем дело, если на минуту забыть о грядущем апокалипсисе и чертовом Сокровище?

\- С инопланетным социопатом-нарциссом с неограниченными возможностями и деструктивными наклонностями.

\- Почти угадал. И что мы можем сделать с этой ценной информацией? Где его ахиллесова пята, слабое место, болевая точка, кнопка управления?

\- Иди к черту, Марк, откуда я могу знать? Это ты у нас спец по промыванию мозгов, а я всего лишь…

\- По абордажу и успешному грабежу и прочим невинным шалостям. Брось, Эрик, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Этот Марвин-покерфейс просто напрашивается на то, чтобы его развели как лоха. Кто сказал, что мы будем играть честно?

\- Марк, но это же неэтично, ну, и он, наверняка, умеет читать мысли.

\- Нет, Мэл, Наблюдатели – не гуманоиды, это андроиды. Супернавороченные, но все равно – машины. А ты что не знал? Жалко некому снять вас на видео. Вот с такими тупыми рожами вам одна дорога – в шапито!

\- Постой, Марк, ты предлагаешь то, что я думаю? Мэл, выпей воды и просто следуй указаниям. Марк на это не одну собаку съел, и, в любом случае, это будет весело!

\- Ладно, Эрик никогда умом у нас в семье не отличался, ну, а ты что задумал, Марк? Что это за грандиозная подстава с драконами и роботами? Или ты просто хочешь заграбастать мою детку? Наложить лапу на мою единственную отраду – мой корабль? Ты давно к нему подбирался! Я все знаю, ты тут не один умник в этой комнате!

\- Марк, я не знаю, как успокоить паранойю моего братца, кроме как дать ему сыграть с Марвином, а мы сделаем все остальное и потом ему все объясним…

\- Если выживем или если хоть что-то, сказанное Марком, правда.

\- Эрик, ты прав, наше совещание затянулось. Пора выходить из тайной комнаты. И напомни, как ты мотивировал мистеру Покеру необходимость нашего уединения?

\- Ты не захочешь это знать, настолько это неприлично, но мистер Задавака оценил идею с тройным взаимным «греческим рукопожатием» на удачу.

\- Эта картина меня наверняка будет преследовать в ближайшую неделю. Я вообще-то знаю, что это такое. 

\- Тогда должен оценить изящество моего маневра. Два в одном – решить наши дела и принизить себя в глазах противника. Все, что нужно для удачного блефа.

\- Поверю тебе на слово, не думаю, что будет какая-то разница, если психи-роботы нас действительно превратят в метеоритный дождь из-за того, что им не досталась новая игрушка. Или ты все-таки не договариваешь и у Сокровища есть еще какой-то тайный смысл?

\- Мэл, ну мы же договорились, я потом объясню, а сейчас внимательно смотри, что будет делать Эрик и делай то же самое.

\- Эрик, или вы мне говорите, к чему все это идет, или я просто не выйду отсюда. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, как я ненавижу неопределенность и секреты!

\- Марк, дай ему своего печенья от меланхолии! Я же знаю, оно всегда у тебя с собой.

\- Да уж, иначе, я думаю, будет забавно - сгореть в термоядерном взрыве из-за того, что у кого-то просто нервы разыгрались невовремя…

\- Черт с вами, давайте ваше успокаивающее печенье!

Вышли из кабинета они как раз вовремя, чтобы Марвин отвлекся от пристального рассматривания последней фигурки дракона – золотистой миниатюры, которая досталась всем зрителям скандального шоу, потерявшим какое-то украшение на представление из-за драконьей магии. Показывая свое неудовольствие проволочкой принимающей стороны, он нечаянно дотронулся до крыльев памятного сувенира. 

Все вокруг потемнело и затрещало, как от разрядов электричества во время грозы – дракон чудесным образом вырос до исполинских размеров и развернул полупрозрачные крылья, а потом душераздирающе вздохнул и выплюнул сгусток пламени прямо в лицо Марвина. Через несколько мгновений вместо Наблюдателя на полу были куски расплавленного металла и пластика, а дракон снова стал металлическим, только с более кровожадным оскалом.

\- Ну вот, а ты так переживал за покер, Мэл.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что это еще не конец истории, братик. Или я ошибаюсь, Марк?

\- Нет, нам все равно нужно найти Сокровище. У нас просто появилась небольшая фора - буквально несколько часов. Поэтому хватит болтать, пора заняться делом!

\- Я так понимаю, что подробности плана я так и не услышу.

\- Нет, пока мы не разберемся с Наблюдателями и их болезненной тягой к Сокровищу.

7.2. Тот, кто убивает

Горы вблизи оказались просто огромными и ужасали еще больше, чем быстрый полет на спине дракона. Но стоило Джареду ступить босиком на каменистую тропу к пещере, куда они должны были, вероятно, попасть, небо засветилось бледно-зеленоватым светом, а земля под ногами беззвучно расступилась, показывая истинный вход. Джареда чуть не провалился вниз, в бездонный колодец, но его успели подхватить крылья. Красные крылья. 

И Диди, убедившись, что с Джаредом и его Драконом все в порядке, бесшумно взлетела вверх, и скоро в небе можно было разглядеть только крохотную красную точку, постепенно сходящую на нет. Диди Жаде не могла подвести своих поклонников. Ее ждало мировое турне.

А Джареда и его Дракона, к его имени - Дженсен, да и к своему новому, Тристан еще не особо привык, ждала Пещера. Пещера Хрустальных Слез. Так поэтически жители Архипелага когда-то описывали жилище Горного Змея. Но ничего поэтического в нем не было. Ни капли, но ведь любовные серенады лучше петь о чем-то возвышенном и менее опасном, чем старая и уродливая гигантская ящерица, окопавшаяся за частоколом из коровьих и лошадиных ребер и спящая на ковре из черепов и костей тех несчастных, которых привлекла прелестная хрустальная музыка поющих кристаллов Пещеры. А там их уже поджидал Горный Змей. 

Но в один прекрасный летний день – для окрестных деревень Архипелага, уже наполовину вымерших благодаря хорошему аппетиту Змея и музыкальному слуху местных жителей – в Пещеру зашел вер. Откуда он там взялся, история таинственно умалчивает, но тем вечером в деревне стало на одного холостяка больше, а на главной площади, прямо перед красной ратушей и рядом с фонтаном из каменных фантастических существ, появился новый памятный знак – дочиста обглоданный череп Змея. Он был чуть меньше ратуши и почти такой же в диаметре, как и фонтан, сделанный по заказу местного сеньора заезжими умельцами. Местные жители быстро приспособили череп для торговли: сначала там развесил свои ковры для невест и свадебные полотенца местный купец-специалист по праздничным подаркам и экзотическим редкостям; потом к нему присоединился местный умелец – специалист по резным птицам, их тоже любили дарить молодоженам; потом с двух сторон одновременно появились прилавки торговца горячими кренделями и травяным сбитнем с медом лесных пчел. К концу лета череп был полностью скрыт всевозможными самодельными украшениями, коврами и полосатыми навесами торговцев. Торговля шла бойко, свадьбы шли одна за одной, пока в день осеннего равноденствия вдруг не обнаружилось, что больше не на ком женится, все девушки от 15 до 20 куда-то исчезли. Будто Змей никуда и не исчез. 

А потом стали исчезать маленькие дети. Люди стали бояться выходить из домов после наступления темноты, а детей перестали пускать гулять дальше соседней улицы, но ничего не помогало. Сначала ни осталось ни одного ребенка, а чуть позже, в самую длинную ночь в году, когда на небе нет ни кусочка лунного серпа и не видно ни одной звезды, в самый ее глухой час, когда снятся или чудеса, или кошмары, все жители проснулись от того, что в их окна постучали. И каждому родителю, потерявшему ребенка, почудился его голос. Но все это было лишь наваждение. Чары, что отразились желтым светом в глазах всех тех, кто открыл дверь, в глазах, расширенных в предсмертном ужасе от волчьего рыка. И на утро в деревушке остались только веры

Так рассказывается эту история в официальной версии появления Поселения. Оттуда же можно понять, что Пещера скорее всего была точкой схода разных миров, поэтому прошло немного времени, как в Поселении появились пираты. Но это уже совсем другая история.

 

7.3. Crossbones: Повелитель морей

Пираты прибыли на своем черном корабле под черными парусами, просто вынырнув из моря в одно туманное весеннее утро. Сначала те немногие рыбаки, которых голодные дети и сварливые жены заставили выйти на промысел в море в то промозглое утро, решили, что это какой-то обман зрения – никогда раньше сюда не заплывала такая громадина, хотя было заметно, что ее изрядно потрепали бури и битвы. Но это оказалось настоящее судно. С капитаном-громадиной с ярко-белыми волосами и пронзительно-голубыми глазами, разношерстной командой, покрытой шрамами и загаром, с устрашающими или просто неприличными татуировками на всех открытых частях тела. Каждый был вооружен настолько, что не всегда можно было понять, что же еще надето на пирате, кроме банданы или треуголки и стоптанных сапог. Палаши, арбалеты, ятаганы, метательные ножи, сабли, лассо, боло, метательные сетки, шпаги и другое, так и неопознанное местными охотниками, разнообразное чужеземное и заморское оружие создавали фантастическую броню на каждом из корсаров. Лишь капитан пиратов-корсаров, Эрик Голландец, не носил при себе ничего. Ходили слухи - непроверенные, но никто не хотел бы выяснить их правдивость на собственной шкуре - что ему просто нет надобности в оружии. Он может просто посмотреть в глаза противнику, и тот навечно станет его рабом и прислужником. И теперь, когда Эрик заходил в любую таверну или просто место, где было много людей, перед ним будто вырастала невидимая преграда, не дающая подойти ближе, чем заканчивалась тень капитана или как говорили в тех местах на «прыжок летучей рыбы».

Пираты или, как они предпочитали называть себя, корсары Летучего Голландца, поначалу вели себя осторожно, как и положено чужакам на новом месте; только судно под черными парусами на рейде слегка разбавляло рутину обычной деревенской жизни – Поселение веров давно стало частью привычного пейзажа Архипелага, а во время новолуния жители ближайших деревень и приморских городков, ни мгновения не задумываясь, попросту крепко-накрепко запирались на все засовы и щеколды, и все шло тихо-мирно; пока сначала по вечерам в тавернах и пабах не стало слишком много завсегдатаев, чьи лица навечно были обожжены морским загаром, а левую мочку уха почти каждого из них оттягивала массивная серьга с «веселым Джеком»; потом, как по мановению волшебной палочки, все питейные заведения в округе стали принадлежать пиратам. 

И все бы ничего, но сначала все спиртное стало потихоньку дорожать: от хмельного кваса до заморского рома и сладкого портвейна, который так полюбился местным дамам, что ни одно празднование свадьбы, дня рождения или просто деревенского праздника не обходилось без него. А потом, откуда не возьмись, пришла винная гниль, она испортила все запасы домашнего вина, превратив его в дурно пахнущий уксус. И вместо круглой суммы за поставку вина, виноторговцам пришлось платить неустойку и отдавать скот, дома и пастбища в счет уплаты долгов. Те горячие головы, что не пожелали склониться перед корсарами и даже попытались возмутиться получили незамедлительный отпор: кому пустили красного петуха под крышу нового дома, кому-то мастерски сломали руку или избили до полусмерти. И ропот немногих недовольных, с которыми пираты или их подручные еще не успели разобраться «по-корсарски», как они это назвали потом, смолк, и в таверны люди стали теперь ходить не для того, чтобы обмыть сделку или урожай. А для того, чтобы забыть, что завтра будет еще хуже, чем вчера.

Страх и ненависть вновь воцарились на Архипелаге, и старая, почти забытая, история со Змеем и верами стала вдруг подходящим объяснением тому, что происходит в окрестностях Пещеры. И хорошим предлогом для возобновления вражды с верами.

 

7.4. Драконий дождь

\- Эрик, хватит гипнотизировать дракончика – наверняка, это была всего лишь разовая акция. Для демонстрации драконьей магической силы. Как говорится, чтобы три раза подумали прежде, чем с ним связываться. Мэл, скажи что-нибудь своему братцу, а то он так весь день простоит, представляя, что он занимается грабежом посреди белого дня в очередной таверне на Архипелаге.

\- Помолчи, Марк, не говори о том, что не знаешь. Мне кажется, я понял, где мог скрыться Дракон со своим Сокровищем. Все предельно ясно, только…

\- Только что? Может, хватит темнить? Легче доставить кремовый торт на Вегу, чем услышать от вас с Марком хоть крупицу правды, если вы в этом не очень заинтересованы! Даже безлунная ночь будет яснее, чем ваши туманные экивоки и недомолвки.

\- Ну это, смотря где, дорогой капитан Мэл, но в этот раз ты совершенно прав, наш суровый повелитель космических галош и галактический сборщик праздничных посылок, даже я, Марк Ли Кроули, хитроумный коллекционер тайн и сверхискусный похититель чужих секретов, не понимаю, о чем толкует наш корсар. Но, надеюсь, мы сейчас это узнаем, так как уже буквально через пять минут здесь будет новый Наблюдатель.

\- А ты откуда знаешь, Марк? Что-то мне кажется это очень подозрительным. Как думаешь, Эрик?

\- А ты подумай хоть немного для разнообразия, дорогуша! Подозрительный ты наш! Эрик, говори скорее свою догадку – я не шучу, и нам, действительно, уже нужно отсюда убираться, если мы не хотим скоропостижно превратиться в звездную пыль или метеоритный дождь!

\- Пещера. Это может быть только Пещера. Ты знаешь, Мэл, о чем я говорю.

\- Пещера Поющих кристаллов и Горного Змея? Ты ее имеешь в виду? Но ты же знаешь, что может случиться, если мы еще раз пройдем через нее.

\- В этом-то и весь фокус, как ты помнишь. Эта хитрая драконья морда неспроста выбрала такой путь отхода. Я сейчас готов разорвать его голыми руками, вместе с его драгоценным Сокровищем! 

\- Эрик, объясни, что мы вот прямо сейчас делаем, чтобы добраться к этой пещере, и скажи пилоту, куда должен лететь наш вертолет, или я улечу сам, и разбирайтесь с новым Наблюдателем сами!

\- Марк, по-моему, уже поздно. Наблюдатели уже здесь.

\- Нет, Мэл это просто королевские веры, которым тоже очень нужно Сокровище. Я думаю что Регина хочет мне что-то сказать по этому поводу.

\- Голландец, тут вообще-то я главный, ты, что забыл, как меня зовут?!

\- Регина, умоляю, заткни своего братца и скажи нам что-то что заставит нас взять тебя на вертолет, который доставит нас к Пещере.

\- Эрик, я не брошу брата и ничего тебе не скажу, пока мы не прилетим к Дракону и его Сокровищу. Это тебе придется с кем-то расстаться или оставить того, кто заменит пилота.

\- Не смей меня снова бросить, Эрик! Тебе это второй раз с рук не сойдет!

\- Мэл, успокойся и поставь дракончика на место – это все равно ничего не изменит. Тебе придется самому разговаривать с Наблюдателями.

\- Я так не думаю. Я предвидел, что все так и будет, поэтому держитесь покрепче – сейчас будет жарко!

Никто не успел сказать ни слова в ответ на странную фразу капитана Мэла, как все драконы из стеллажа одновременно взмыли вверх и стали со страшной скоростью увеличивать свое количество и тут же падать когтисто-зубастыми и хвостато-чешуйчатыми каплями. Пока все отбивались от драконов, которые при столкновении с руками просто таяли в воздухе, Мэл как раз успел открыть окно, чтобы запрыгнуть в вертолет, направляющийся в Пещеру. Его ждало Сокровище и Золотой Дракон.


	8. Тайна Морганов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зачем же это? Разве мало того, что ты женился на нашей матери, когда могила отца еще не зазеленела? А потом разбил ей сердце, сбежав на другой конец Галактики, случайно прихватив сундучок с фамильными сокровищами? Это не бизнес – это только личное! И ты сейчас провалишься в огонь и сгинешь как сухая ветка в костре. Даже золы и пепла от тебя не останется. Наконец-то сделаю такой подарок всем.

\- Мэл, ты меня не разочаровал и сделал все, как нужно, просто идеально, если можно выразиться в таком прискорбном для тебя случае. Ну, как так можно - ты умеешь прыгать на своем звездолете через всю Галактику и остался до сих пор таким наивным?  
Я все понимаю – пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь. Но ведь ставки слишком высоки, чтобы просто испытывать свою удачу. И в этот раз ты вытащил не ту карту… Дракона тебе не видать, ты уж извини.

\- А ты наверняка слышал о таком давнем пиратском законе: мой мир - мои правила? И твой туз становится самой младшей картой, когда его бьет мой джокер? Рэд, ты забыл, что пират – всегда пират! А Морганы – всегда Морганы, даже если не посылают открыток на Рождество. Простачки – вот досада - оказались с секретом! Рэд, просто осторожно посмотри себе под ноги – только не шевелись, это может быть необратимо, сели у тебя нет крыльев или запасной жизни! Ты тоже меня извини, если сможешь – у тебя есть примерно минут десять до того, как раскаленная лава поднимется к твоим ногам и слизнет тебя без следа и сожаления.

\- Но я же всегда к тебе хорошо относился! Здесь ничего личного – только бизнес! Ты должен это понимать как деловой человек, Мэл! Мэл, умоляю, спаси меня!

\- Зачем же это? Разве мало того, что ты женился на нашей матери, когда могила отца еще не зазеленела? А потом разбил ей сердце, сбежав на другой конец Галактики, случайно прихватив сундучок с фамильными сокровищами? Это не бизнес – это только личное! И ты сейчас провалишься в огонь и сгинешь как сухая ветка в костре. Даже золы и пепла от тебя не останется. Наконец-то сделаю такой подарок всем.

 

\- А Карен в курсе этого безупречного плана? Ты уже решил, что ей скажешь?

\- Не упоминай ее имя, ворюга! Готовься достойно встретить свою смерть. Как мужчина, а не торгаш! 

\- Так все же я прав, это была твоя гениальная идея! Мел, пора уже повзрослеть – твоя мать давно живет своей жизнью, и сейчас, столько лет спустя, ты никак не сможешь повлиять на ее выбор. Ты должен просто принять, что никто не идеален и у всех есть тайны. Иногда постыдные, иногда очень опасные для жизни.

\- Твои грязные секретики уже точно больше никто не узнает, Рэд. Можешь мне заговаривать зубы сколько угодно, но тебе не спастись…

\- А если я скажу, что у вас с Эриком есть еще один брат – тоже Морган, но он об этом ничегошеньки не знает - ведь обычно подкидышам редко удается выяснить, кто же их настоящие родители. И это печально, ведь матушка вашего сводного брата была не из простых поселянок.

\- Что ты такое несешь? Это грязная ложь и мерзкий поклеп на нашего отца! Я так и знал! Ты его всегда ненавидел! Может, скажешь еще, что его смерть не была тебе на руку? 

\- Это не вся правда. Мэл, я пытаюсь тебе сказать, что твой сводный брат – Сокровище Дракона. А твоего отца, скорее всего, убили королевские веры. 

\- Но он же умер от черной лихорадки! Или это тоже не вся правда? У тебя осталась буквально минута, чтобы рассказать свою историю и убедить меня в ее правдивости.  
\- А ты лучше пораскинь мозгами – как по-твоему я получил ваш фамильный сундук? Сундук Морганов, если точнее…

\- Ты, продажная тварь, ты обвиняешь мою…!

\- Карен заплатила мне вашими побрякушками, чтобы я позаботился о бастарде Морганов. Полагаю, она была очень зла на Джона-Батиста, если расплатилась со мной наследными регалиями…

\- Черт, теперь понятно, почему из вещей отца не уцелело даже пуговицы – заразы, говорят, боялись! И мы даже не догадывались, в чем же дело!

\- Никто об этом не знал, мы договорились о сделке – ей благородное вдовство, а мне – сундука, мне же всегда было плевать на репутацию. Беспринципность и твердость в делах в определенных кругах ценится выше королевской крови…

\- Прекрасно, Ред, ты высказался и теперь я все знаю, но что помешает мне оставить тебя здесь, чтобы кроме меня больше никто и никогда не узнал подробностей этой постыдной сделки?

\- Ты был прав, когда решил, что я заговариваю зубы – теперь тебе придется спасти меня, чтобы самому не сгинуть в огне и узнать, как же добраться до Сокровища…

И, действительно, уже не только Ред – невысокий мужчина неопределенного возраста и плотного сложения с пронзительными синими глазами, бритый наголо и укутанный с головы до ног в традиционную хламиду Посредников из горчично-желтого шелка, стоял, почти касаясь мысками остроносых туфель из красной блестящей кожи бурлящих потоков лавы, но и к ногам Мэла в космодесантных высоких ботинках она тоже уже почти подобралась. Но, к удивлению Рэда, приготовившемуся к очередной язвительной тираде по поводу умственных способностей капитана, Мэл расхохотался так громогласно, что вдалеке стали сыпаться камни, вызывая лавину.

\- Рэд, ты отстал от жизни, старичок – я просто улечу сейчас как птичка. Ты же не думал, что у меня нет другой обуви, кроме этих уродливых ботинок?

\- Но ты не сможешь добраться до Сокровища без меня!

\- С этим, конечно, трудно поспорить, но где гарантия, что ты не врешь ради спасения своей жалкой продажной шкуры, например?

\- Если сейчас мы попадем на ваш корабль, то с помощью компаса Моргана мы попадем прямым курсом к Сокровищу!

\- А компас… спрятан где-то у тебя в тайнике?

\- Почти, его точное место положение я скажу, когда мы будем уже на корабле, а теперь ты должен действовать молниеносно, пока Пещера еще не начала петь…

И в подтверждение этой фразы воздух вокруг стал тонко дрожать будто гигантский мыльный пузырь вот-вот собирается лопнуть. Лава от этой неожиданной вибрации вмиг схлынула и с громким змеиным шипением исчезла где-то внизу ущелья.

Теперь Мела и Рэда разделяла настоящая пропасть, каждый из них стоял на крохотном пятачке из блестящего черного камня – все, что осталось от утесов после соприкосновения с огнедышащей лавой. 

Теперь вибрация не только повторилась, но еще и усилилась стократно – Хрустальная Пещера снова запела. По скалам побежали, зазмеились молнии-трещины, крошащие исполинские камни в пыль и песок. На черно-синем небе появилась все увеличивающаяся воронка, будто бездонная пасть какого-то неведомого чудовища. Ударила молния, еще одна, потом словно пошел дождь из молний – они вырастали одна из другой, освещая мертвенным светом все вокруг вслед за молниями пришел черед ливня. Вода шла черной стеной, на мгновение прорываясь молниями, чтобы после лить еще сильнее. 

И вот звуки Пещеры достигли предела слышимости и стали практически невыносимыми, когда вакханалия стихий прекратилась, чтобы смениться ослепительным бело-голубым сиянием в том самом провале, где только недавно полыхала и бурлила лава: Портал открылся. Мел и Рэд, не сговариваясь, одновременно шагнули вниз.


End file.
